The Invincible Iron Ashikabi
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Six months after revealing himself to be Iron Man, Minato Stark finds himself in a new challenge: the S-Tournament. Now an Ashikabi on top of being a trillionnaire CEO, philanthropist and worldwide superhero known as Iron Man; Minato fights to free the Sekirei, keep his tech out of the wrongs hands, and battles the embittered Whiplash. Minatoxharem
1. Birth of the Legend

**RWOL is here with the first of its kind story! It is a crossover between the Iron Man movies with Sekirei; known as "The Invincible Iron Ashikabi". Minato Stark, son of Tony and Pepper Stark, gets involved in the Sekirei Plan six months after the events of Iron Man 1. Now an Ashikabi on top of being a trillionnaire CEO, philanthropist and worldwide superhero known as Iron Man; Minato fights to free the Sekirei, keep his tech out of the wrongs hands, and battles the embittered Whiplash.**

**Read on my fans witness the adventure of the Invincible Iron Ashikabi!**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Chapter 1: Birth of the Legend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**(Tokyo, Japan 1999: Fujikawa Enterprises)**

Tony Stark, son of legendary weapons manufacturer Howard Stark, sighed as he waited for the negotiations between Stark International and Fujikawa Enterprises to continue. The reason for negotiations was due to Fujikawa being Japan's number one electronics supplier, and if Stark could successfully negotiate a deal with Hikaru Fujikawa – head of Fujikawa Enterprises then it would lead to a possible treaty between the United States and Japan that would benefit both countries and bring peace between them.

Tony Stark excused himself, heading towards the restroom as negotiations wouldn't start up again for another twenty minutes. In his mind, it was plenty of time to sort out his thoughts. Once reaching the men's restroom, he immediately headed towards the sinks, turning on the cold water and splashed some on his face. Looking at his appearance, he gave a sad smile. He may have been able to hide it well, but if one took a look into his eyes, one would see a troubled man. He also had semi-bags under his eyes that he hid with make up so Hikaru wouldn't perceive him as being weak.

The reason for his troubled look was his marriage with his longtime friend/love interest and secretary Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark. It came as shock to the world when renowned playboy (cough womanizer cough) had secretly married his secretary/friend/assistant Pepper. Ever since they first laid eyes on each when he first took the reins of Stark Industries at 21, they had been madly in love with each other but too cowardly to tell each other. For twelve years, they skirted around each other; him taking numerous women to his bed for one night stands, and her alone at night with nothing but her trusty vibrator and magic wand. Eventually Tony grew tired of his playboy life and his cowardice; so in the tried, true and trusted Stark way, he called Pepper in office one day, and told her to her face "I'm in love with you!" before taking her lips with his own.

Shocked, Pepper could only let Tony violate her mouth until her brain rebooted and she understood the situation and kissed him back. The kissing was heated, twelve years of pent up love and frustration overflowing as they gave into it and the kissing evolved into something more. It was pretty awkward when a nondescriptant Stark International employee walked in right when the two screamed their release. The poor bastard is still in therapy to this very day. After that, Tony had popped the question and Pepper said yes. Three years happily married later, the marriage was in jeopardy. Despite all their attempts, Pepper had yet to get pregnant, so they went to the doctor to find out why and their world was shattered.

Pepper was barren; unable to produce any eggs needed for the creation of new life. They both had their ways of coping; Tony had alcohol while Pepper buried herself in work.

Coming back the present, he checked the time to see had five minutes before the negotiations started again. Steeling himself, Tony Stark left to convince Hikaru Fujikawa to partner with Stark International.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Tony sighed, feeling a bit better now he successfully got a partnership with Fujikawa Enterprises. Walking out the elevator and into the underground parking of Fujikawa, he approached his car a Porsche 911 SC (Stark Custom). Sliding into the leather seat, Tony turned the ignition and reeved his car before pulling out and headed towards his rented penthouse suite.

The traffic was light and Tony maid it 'home' in no time. Riding the elevator up to his suite all the while wishing for different music to be played, Stark wondered how his wife Pepper was doing. She had turned down his offer to join him for the meeting, something that saddened him as they have been spending less time together since they found out about her inability to produce eggs.

_I need to find a way to bring Pepper back to me, but how._ Tony thought as he used his immense intellect to figure this out. _We could adopt, but the child will only be ours through name only, and we'll have to reveal why we adopted in the first place and Pepper wouldn't want that. _Tony thought as he entered the high-end suite, noticing it was dark. A quick search revealed that Pepper had eaten a gallon of ice cream and went to bed early, but she did leave him dinner. _The negotiations went longer than I thought they would. But this problem has gone long enough! If this goes on, Pepper may ask for a divorce or worse try to kill herself. _Tony figured as he warmed up his dinner and began to eat. With dinner over and somewhat dissatisfying because of the problem he was facing, Tony went for a quick shower but didn't head to bed right away.

_Come on Tony! You've got an IQ of 290 yet you can't figure this out! _Tony ranted to himself as he sat in the suite's living room with his laptop online. He was searching for a way to keep his marriage together, so he googled the problem and had to sort through the hundreds of websites that claimed to have the solution. Tony knew that most were nothing but quackery, but he had to be thorough his searching. He searched well past midnight ad was about to give up when an interesting domain name caught his attention. Seeing no harm, he clicked on the link, waited for it to load and searched it. A Cheshire grin pasted itself on his face as he finally found the solution to problem. _Jackpot!_

When Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark woke up the following morning, she found herself surprised to see her husband already up and dressed as that was her job to get him up and keep him on time for the various appointments he had. Wondering if she was in the Twilight Zone, the reddish-haired woman slowly did her usual morning routines as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Fully dressed in her usual business suit; navy in color, light blue dress shirt, navy tie, knee-length dress skirt, dark pantyhose, and two inch heels also navy in color. As she entered the dining room for breakfast, she was surprised to find it was already cooked and Tony was sitting there waiting for her.

"Morning beautiful, I've got quite the surprise for you so dig in so we can get going already!" Tony said jovially as his wife dumbly nodded her head and sat down to eat. She was pleasantly surprised that Tony's cooking was alright, good but not great. With breakfast done, Tony whisked his wife to the underground garage area and in the Porsche 911 SC before taking off almost like a rocket. Pepper was almost white knuckled as her husband nearly broke the speed limit several times on their way to whatever place Tony had in mind for his surprise for her. After numerous near misses at accidents, plenty of curses and middle finger salutes thrown at them from irate drivers who quickly gave into road rage, the cops almost pulling them over, the Starks finally made to place Tony had in mind.

"Okay honey we're here… what's wrong with you?" Tony asked his shaking wife who had recovered enough to slap him.

"D-don't you ever do that again or I swear to god the next time we make love I'll bite your fucking dick off when I give you a blowjob!" Pepper screeched as she slammed the door open and wobbled out of the car and leaned on it to catch her breath and calm down. Tony merely smiled before exiting the car and walking over to his recovering wife.

"I'm sorry for the rush dear but it was important we get here." Tony said as he pointed to the building. Pepper turned her head and raised a delicate brow at the sign whose kanji read 'Izumi Sperm and Egg Bank'.

"Why are we at a sperm and egg bank?" Pepper asked her husband.

"The Izumi Medical Company is the most respected medical conglomerate in the world today." Tony began ignoring his wife's question and enjoying the way her eye twitched at his ignoring of her question. "They are responsible for most of the advances in the medical field."

"I know that Tony, but I ask again why are we here?" Pepper putting more emphasis in her question.

"We're here so we can have a child." Tony said simply.

"Eh?!" was Pepper's intelligent response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Minutes earlier, Takami Sahashi a prodigal genius, was making her usual donation to the Higa bank. Takami regularly made donations was a way to help others how she was helped. Takami's mother, or the woman who carried her, was barren and couldn't not have children. A friend of the Sahashi family had donated several of her eggs, allowing the Sahashis to finally have a child.

It was when she was fifteen that her parents told her the truth of her consecption. While mad, Takami understood that she wouldn't be here if not for the help of the Sahashi family friend. A few months later, Takami had researched the condition and was surprised to find out it was slowly increasing in women world wide. Having come to a decision, Takami Sahashi would help those who suffered like her 'mother'. From then, Takami donated several of her eggs every six months to the Izumi Egg and Sperm Bank.

Getting out the hideous hospital gown and back into her street clothes that consisted of a plain t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a windbreaker, the dark haired young woman left 'bank' to get back to work. She, Minaka, and Takehito were close to something big, she could feel it in her bones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

As Takami made her way out of the bank, the Starks made their way into the 'bank'. Takami was quite shocked to see the legendary Tony Stark here in a sperm and egg bank of all places. Shaking herself to get over her shock, she had to find Minaka and Takehito and tell them this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Mr. Stark, please let me tell you it is an honor to have you here." a doctor said in English as he and the Starks sat in his office. The doctor, a middle aged man with slight grayish black hair looked on at arguably the most famous couple of the century. "You are quite lucky that you're so famous and had the money to buy an appointment with me. Now how may I be of help?"

"Doctor…" Tony began seeing as the doctor didn't introduce himself.

"Opps! I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Dr. Sasuke Sarutobi." Dr. Sarutobi introduced.

"Dr. Sarutobi, the reason we're here is because we've tried and failed to have child." Tony began explaining. "We went to several doctors to find out why and they all said the same thing; my wife is barren. This has caused a wedge to be driven between and I'm desperate to keep our marriage intact and keep Pepper here from doing something extreme."

"What do you mean 'from doing something extreme'?!" Pepper Stark asked indignantly.

"What he means Mrs. Stark is killing yourself." Dr. Sarutobi said bluntly getting the woman to gap in shock. "While small, there are a percentage of women who suffer from your condition and some of them have taken their lives because of such news." Dr. Sarutobi said. "But thankfully we have researched this condition enough to have a safe and effective procedure to help couples like you have children."

"And what is this procedure?" Pepper asked, the light of hope shining in her eyes.

"We will artificially inseminate you with a donated egg that has been fertilized with her husband's seed." Dr. Sarutobi began. "While you cannot produce any eggs yourself, your womb can still safely support one."

"Is it truly effective and safe as your website claimed it is?" Tony asked. The doctor got and moved to his file cabinet to search through it for a few moments before retrieving for the items he need. Returning to his desk, he presented the filed to the Starks.

"Those are the successful procedures we have done in the past three years since the theory was postulated in 1995." Dr. Sarutobi said. "So will you two need time to think this over or will you two want to go on ahead with procedure?"

"We'd like to do the procedure now if it's not any trouble." Pepper said wanting to do this ASAP. She had agonized over the months since that fateful day when she learned to her horror she couldn't have children. Like many women, Pepper dreamed of having children of her own; children she would raise with tender love and care. Children she would teach right from wrong. Children she teach how to be proper and responsible adults. Children who would one day carry on Tony's legacy of being war mongers. (But she hoped one would take a different path from his/her father.)

Every day she just went through the motions, not really being there. But now, she had hope; hope that she could give Tony heirs to legacy, children she could raise and love.

"Well luckily for you I'm free until an appointment at one and we just had a donation before you arrived." Dr. Sarutobi said as he stood and motioned for the Starks to follow. "This will only take thirty minutes and you're free to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Thirty Minutes later**

"The procedure is a success Mr. Stark." Dr. Sarutobi said as he walked out the operating room, removing the mask and gloves. Tony breathed a sigh of relief; a great weight freeing itself from his shoulders. "You should be proud Mr. Stark; you have some pretty potent semen. The egg took to one in almost record time and your wife's body successfully accepted the egg." Dr. Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Sarutobi, for giving us this chance." Tony said giving a traditional Japanese bow.

"It is no problem Mr. Stark. Helping couples like you is the reason I got into this field." Dr. Sarutobi said. "Besides this technology helped me and wife; she too was barren and I had just barely saved her when tried to take her life months later."

"Still thank you Dr. Sarutobi."

"No problem Mr. Stark. Your wife is ready to go. Just be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll be a mother soon. I'll really get the chance to be a mother." Pepper said as a tear fell from her eye. Tony reached over and wiped it away, getting his wife to almost bear hug him and kiss him stupid. Tony merely smiled, happy that his wife would get to live out her dream of being a mother and that he would have an heir. Unlike his father, he'll be there for his son and accept him/her for who he/she is.

"Let's go honey. I'll tell them we'll be a few days late due some technical malfunctions caused by the airport." he said as his wife nodded before Tony turned on the 911 SC and drove like a regular person back to their suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**(Nine Months later)**

"Push Mrs. Stark I can see the head coming." A doctor said as a heavily pregnant Pepper Stark screamed. Tony held her hand, wincing every now and then due to her uncanny strength.

_Guess what they say is true; a woman gains superhuman strength when she delivers the child._ Tony thought as he grimaced when Pepper put even more pressure on his already strained hand.

"It's almost over Mrs. Stark. A few more pushes should do it." the doctor said.

"A FEW MORE PUSHES! YOU SAID THAT EARLIER YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU TRY CARRYING THIS FUCKER'S CHILD FOR NINE MONTHS AND THEN LIE HERE WITH AN ASSHOLE TELLING YOU TO REPEATEDLY PUSH THE DAMN THING OUT!" Pepper screamed/cursed at the doctor who was used to it as he's done this before. A few more screams, curses and threats later, the sound of crying echoed off the walls and the doctor gently handled the small miracle of life. Going through the normal procedure of helping the father cut the cord, tie it and letting the nurses clean the baby, the doctor handed the bundle of joy to the Starks.

"Congratulations Starks, you have a healthy baby boy." the doctor said happily as Pepper cradled her son gently in her arms.

"He's so beautiful!" Pepper cried happily as her son opened his eyes, revealing their smoky gray color. His eyes were full of life and a natural curiosity he focused on his mother's voice. Pepper smiled as her son focused on her, reaching up with his stubby little arm to touch her. She raised her right hand and extended her index finger to her son who quickly grasped it in his tiny hand. She cooed happily as her son gurgled as he played with her finger. "What will your name be little one?" she asked as she remembered a tip from a baby book she read months earlier.

"If you have problems deciding on a name for your child(ren) then let him/her/them decide. Call out the names and see which one(s) gets a positive reaction. That will be the name your son(s) or daughter(s) will have."

Seeing as how their son would be three-fourths American and one-fourth Japanese due to the donated egg coming from a Japanese woman named Takami Sahashi. So they decided on a Japanese first name since his last name would naturally be Stark. So they listed off the small list of names they had decided on to which would get a positive reaction. They were on the sixth name when their son gurgled happily.

"So you like Minato eh?" Tony laughed as his son gurgled again at the name. "It's settled then! Your name will be Minato Stark!" Tony exclaimed with theatrical flair getting more gurgles from the newly named Minato Stark. Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband's theatrics before looking at her son.

"I hope you don't get your father's flair for theatrics." she deadpanned as her son only gurgled more. "You probably will." she sighed sadly only to get more gurgles from her son that caused her to smile. Ever since that day back in Tokyo, Japan, she had happily prayed to God for giving her blessing in finally having a child. Now she had her child, here in her arms and she wouldn't let him go for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**(Seven Years Later: Manhattan, New York; ****Manhattan Psychiatric Center)**

A seven year old boy with ebony hair sat in the waiting room with half a dozen books at his side. Another was held in his hand David Weber's 'A Short Victorious War.' The boy's eyes were moving over the text rapidly. At first glance it would seem as if he was an ordinary bookish boy reading a science fiction novel. But a close examination of the texts beside him would reveal - a book on high end mathematics, a book on theoretical physics, two treatises dealing with electric and vehicular engineering, a book on metallurgy and Sun Tzu's 'Art of War'. A small notepad lay next to him and occasionally the young child would write in it. Although if anyone tried reading the notes they would be perplexing consisting of confusing mathematical formulas and some kind of strange gibberish language that resembled both English and Japanese.

Next to him sat his parents; Mr. & Mrs. Stark. The two looked at their son with a mixture of love and concern. Tony raised his hand to gently stroke his son's hair even as the boy's eyes continued to scan the pages in front of him with near-frightening speed. The receptionist across the room spoke up.

"Mr. & Mrs. Stark, Dr. Kyle will see you now."

The two sat up with Pepper kneeling to kiss her son on the forehead. "We'll be back soon Minato be safe."

The boy looked up and his eyes held the uncomplicated love of a child for his mother. "Of course mother." Then they immediately went back to scanning the page in front of him.

The Starks walked into the doctor's office and sat down. Across from them sat a bald man with a trim black beard and round glasses. "Mr. & Mrs. Stark, we have completed our tests and I can assure you of this. Your son does not suffer from any mental defect or illness."

Their faces showed relief.

"He's alright." Pepper asked, her heart feeling lighter.

"No Mrs. Stark, in fact he is very much alright. Your son is smart. In fact your son has a super-genius level intellect that places him in the top ten percent of people on the planet. He is not only smarter than me; his IQ is higher than the most experienced professors at Columbia and Stanford Universities. I know because I checked the survey records." Dr. Kyle said as he stroked his beard.

Pepper Stark raised her right eyebrow slightly. "If this is the case then why is he having such trouble at school?"

"Mrs. Stark I believe it is because of his intellect that he is experiencing trouble. As I understand they have already moved him up a grade. But he has already made it through his year's curriculum by independent study. He is skipping classes to study in the library on his own because he does not feel challenged or enlightened by the level of his lessons. The same is true of his classmates. He is frustrated and angry over their inability to understand what he is talking about. They in turn react negatively to the realization that he is so much smarter than them; which has led to bullying."

"Those who have tried have done so only once." Tony said. "I've hired the best self-defense and martial-arts masters to teach him how to properly defend himself. They claimed he is the greatest student they've ever had, claiming him a martial-arts prodigy."

"The fact you say that he has won conclusively in every fight he has been in also prevents people from approaching him out of any sense of pity. The martial training has certainly helped him avoid being badly hurt but it is my belief that he will only be happy if he is moved up to a high school grade at the least."

"He's not even ten. Even if what you say is true putting him amongst teenagers will not be easy for him. What are the other complications?"

"Well Mrs. Stark as you have seen people who exhibit such a degree of intelligence at his age often suffers from a sense of social isolation from their peers. This will be true whether he remains in primary school or not but you must be aware that it can seriously affect his ability to interact with people in later life."

"He's pretty much paralleling my childhood." Tony said a bit depressed. He remembered his childhood when his genius intellect was discovered; the hateful glares and whisper from the children due to jealously, the pride from the teachers who wanted the honor of teaching him, his father's unimpressed and blank expression. It was one the many reasons that Tony vowed to never be cold and distant man his father was, and be there to support his son no matter what. "We understand Dr. Kyle, thank you for your time." Tony said as he and wife stood and left the doctor's office. Upon entering the lobby, they saw son sitting patiently, reading another of his books.

"I should have figured that he would be a prodigy." Pepper said sadly. While proud she gave birth to such a gifted child, she was saddened at the fact he wouldn't have a normal childhood that many children are privileged to have. Minato acted more like an adult at times than a seven year old, and Pepper worried about him. "He has to know that we'll always be there to help him no matter what happens."

"Agreed. I promised myself that I wouldn't be like my father who despised me and saw me as an embarrassment." Tony sighed as he remembered those oppressive times in his youth. "My genius is what made Stark Industries into Stark International; I ushered in a new era of the weapons industry. I bet that old bastard is rolling in grave at how I brought his company to higher levels that he couldn't." Tony said sardonically. "Well let's get Minato and head out. I have a meeting later at three." Tony said as he grasped his wife's hand headed towards their son. Minato looked up at hearing his parents' approach, gathered up his books in his book bag, before getting to his feet as they took his hands and walked out the doctor's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**(Seven Years later: Silicon Valley, California; Circuits Maximus's HQ)**

Minato Stark, the fourteen year old super-genius and CEO of the recently created Circuits Maximus, looked over the various paperwork he needed to do. One year ago he graduated from ITT Technical Institute, MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology), and SAIC (School of the Art Institute of Chicago) having achieved the highest of all the Latin honors; the rare fourth distinction, _egregia cum laude_ (with outstanding honor), because of his perfect 5.0 GPA and the rigorous courses he took when he attended those three.

After that, he wondered about his future; would he take over the family business of making weapons, or would he walk a different path? At the age of thirteen, he was the youngest college graduate in the Stark family history, and most of his life was left up to him to decide for. As he thought about his future and what to do, he got inspiration from his late grandfather Howard Stark.

It was something of ritual for Tony Stark to break out the 'Stark Expo 1974' film on the anniversary of Howard's death. It was watching this movie reel that Minato Stark found his calling. For years, Howard Stark had this grand dream of showing the world what was possible through the advancement of technology; science to help the world. Despite the 'controversial' and morally compromising path he embarked on, Howard wanted to show the world the benefit that technology could have for all of mankind; even those countries that were not yet so advanced.

This dream resonated with Minato, and he knew how he would make that dream a reality. For months he pushed his super-genius intellect to the limit, figuring out everything he needed to embark on his own path in life and crave out his own legacy. Where his grandfather walked the path of a war monger and weapons maker, a path Tony himself took and thusly continued on the 'family' business of weapons manufacturing, Minato would create newer and more sophisticated technologies. Having researched into the death of grandfather and grandmother, Minato realized that there needed to better technologies so such accidents didn't happen, but also bring Howard's dream closer to reality without being controversial and morally compromising.

Thusly, Minato resolved himself that he would be the innovator of cutting edge technologies the world so desperately needed.

When he took his idea to his parents, he got mixed reactions. His mother didn't want him to suffer the rigors of running a business at such a young age, and asked him to hold off until he was older so he could better learn from Tony and herself. Tony on the other hand was proud of his son for wanting to walk his path in life; instead of making newer and more powerful weapons, Minato wanted to create newer and more powerful technologies. As such he gave Minato his blessing and whatever support he needed, which got him an "ANTHONY STARK!" from his enraged wife.

It took a while for Minato and Tony to convince Pepper let Minato go through with this and support him, but she gave in after issuing a compromise; she'll act as Minato's assistant to help him better cope with the immense duress of running a company. Knowing it would be the best and only offer from his mother, Minato reluctantly accepted the compromise because he saw it as diminishing his ability to cope and adapt to stress.

While Tony and Pepper helped him with the financial aspects of getting starting and keeping a company afloat, Minato proved once again to be a master multitasker; tracking down other known geniuses who were "like minded" about new technologies. He found the twin geniuses Morley and Clytemnestra Erwin, Ho Yinsen (the man that would save his life six years later); Hungarian scientist Gregor Shapanka, Mark Scralotti, Basil Sandhurst and many others who believed that technology could indeed better the world. Yes they were apprehensive about working under a thirteen year old, buy when said thirteen year old is Minato Stark a proven super-genius with an immense fortune (his trust fund) and personally backed by his father Tony Stark, and well they changed their tune pretty quickly.

Thus Circuits Maximus was born.

Minato's first contribution was the beginning of the clean energy race he'll unknowing continue years later after he becomes the Invincible Iron Man. This contribution was the Arc Reactor originally created by Howard Stark; a near-limitless source of true clean energy that Minato hoped would be the start of bringing his grandfather's dream into reality, if he could only perfect the damned thing! Everything was there but one crucial element that would complete the Arc Reactor and allow him to start the "Clean Energy Race" as scientists were projecting that oil reserves would begin to run low around 2020. The Arc Trinity System (ATS), in which three massive Arc Reactors he developed gave every building of Circuits Maximus near-limitless energy; and the best part was since Circuits Maximus was off the energy grid, he didn't have to pay energy bills!

When explaining the Arc Reactors full capabilities, Minato said this; "The Arc Reactor could power this facility for fifty lifetimes."

Minato then created the most sophisticated A.I. the world has ever seen; being fully capable of creative thought. Minato named his A.I. after the late Edwin Jarvis, the Stark family butler and a kindly uncle to Minato; thusly JARVIS helped Minato with virtually everything and became his trusted confidant. JARVIS can uplink 'himself' to any location that has a Stark computer station; Circuits Maximus and Minato's newly built Southern California mansion that is fully automated and powered by an Arc Reactor. Again no energy bills to pay.

"JARVIS what's on the agenda for today?" Minato asked the Super A.I.

_(Sir you have an appointment with Ms. Erwin about her Titanium Variant Project.)_ JARVIS said over the speakers in Minato's office. Minato nodded as he finished up his sorting the paperwork on his computer terminal. Minato smirked at that; thanks to JARVIS he could get done with his paperwork much faster than other people. Oh he kept physical copies of everything, but he was very confident in his anti-hack programs and encryptions.

Stowing those thoughts, he smiled he looked around arguably his crowning achievement. Even though they were only up and running in a year, they were already making waves. Several high-profile projects have been released, and had such a smashing success.

_(Minato, sir, your mother is here to see you.) _JARVIS said to Minato who sighed slightly.

"Oh don't sigh son. No matter how grown up you think you are or act, you're still my baby boy." Pepper Starks said as entered her son's office, approached him and enveloped him in a hug that he returned. "You know, when I gave you that compromise a year ago, I didn't expect you to get things set up so quickly."

Minato snorted before retorting. "You underestimated me mother. When I decided on this course of action I researched everything I needed to know in order to make it work. Besides JARVIS was in the final stages by then even with your compromise."

"Yeah I get replaced by a super A.I. you created and barely get any work."

"As I said you underestimated me. I designed JARVIS with the intention to help me design and create new technologies as well as help manage this business." Minato explained as he turned to look out his office window. "But seeing as how I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I merely had JARVIS double and triple check everything so there are no mistakes."

"Are you doubting my skill?"

"No but I understand why you were so hesitant to support when I came forth with my idea. Being so young and starting a company, father's rivals will target me to get to him. I know just how cutthroat being a business tycoon is and I have to show that I'm not my father's son for nothing." Minato explained. "Having JARVIS go everything to make sure there are no errors mean there is little to no chance for exploitation through that route."

Pepper sighed; this was exactly why she didn't want her son to do this at such a young age. Fourteen and starting up his Fortune 500 Company would make him a target from Tony's rivals. They would try to undermine him in any way possible; to destroy what he wanted to create before he had a chance to really do some good for the world. It was why she convinced Tony to keep this under wraps as long as he could, so that Minato would have an actual fighting chance against those who would try to destroy him.

Little did she know that her baby boy would alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**(2019: Four Years later; Circuits Maximus)**

Minato smiled happily as he stood in his office, looking over his company. In the five short years since he started Circuits Maximus, the small but brilliant electronics and technologies company evolved into a virtual TITAN in technologies research and development. He has numerous branches across the country and world; Circuits Maximus functioning as a think tank where Minato and his scientist devise new concepts in electronics and cutting edge technologies; technology that is quite literally super advanced.

Minato proved that he took his parents' business teachings to heart; making well played maneuvers and business deals that not only made Circuits Maximus stronger, but avoided from being used by his father's business rivals. Oh, they did try to various schemes to either control him, take his company away or destroy him but Minato was always several steps ahead of them. From using their daughters to seduce him, to various political moves; attempted scandals, black mail and extortion, and any other trick they could come up with but failing spectacularly.

His company is the only leading supplier of the WORLD's technology, Circuits Maximus being a megacorporation in all but name. He couldn't help but chuckle at how his father's rivals now have to rely on him and his company for their technology. Yes, Minato was close to making his grandfather's dream a reality. Howard may have been a war monger to some, a mass murderer to others, but he really did care about the world and what would happen to it down the road. And nearly thirty years later, his dream was slowly but surely making the world a better place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YINSEN!" Minato Stark screamed as he saw the bloodied form of his fellow Ten Rings captive. Moving his clunky Mark I armor towards the injured man, he was forced to jump back when Yinsen gave a weak "Look out!" Turing his head, Minato glared at the Ten Rings leader who had held him captive for three months. Quickly raising his left arm, Minato fired a round from his make-shift grenade launcher at the warlord that detonated a cache of ammo near him, scaring his body's right side as they went off and getting the cave's roof to collapse on top of him, hopefully crushing him.

It had all started when he went over to Camp Leatherneck in Afghanistan's Helmand Province to show off the capabilities the **Aegis **super A.I. to better help them with the rapid flow of data they had to deal with. Minato was reluctant to get involved with the military as that was his father's area, but they had already spoken with Tony and found out that Minato would not get into military weapons and so approached him for other areas they needed help in. Minato agreed as long he didn't cross into his "father's domain" and they agreed. It was because of this he met his brother-from-another-mother, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, a lieutenant colonel in the United States Air Force.

The two hit it off well and became fast friends, with Rhodey acting as military liaison between Circuits Maximus and the US Armed Forces.

After the demonstration, Minato was on his way back to the airport when his military convoy was attacked and resulted with him being crippled and captured by Ten Rings. Here, he was barely saved by Ho Yinsen, his own employee who vanished nearly eight months earlier. Minato then discovered to his horror that his father's weapons had somehow ended up in the hands of Ten Rings, who had used the advanced Stark weapons to take control of most of the Middle East. The Warlord, as he called himself and leader of Ten Rings, gave Minato an ultimatum: create him a super weapon or die.

Minato had agreed, secretly plotting to escape. With the shrapnel pieces slowly moving towards his heart, Minato only had a week left to live, but his super-genius prevealed once again when he created a miniature Arc Reactor to power the electro magnet and keep the shrapnel from his heart. After that, Minato and Yinsen slaved for three months to create the armor that Minato drew up and barely managed to finish when Warlord threatened to kill them no matter what if he didn't get his weapon. The armor was barely booted up when Warlord's second-in-command notice his 'disappearance' and sent a group of grunts to 'find him'. Using himself as a distraction, Yinsen left to give Minato the time for the armor to boot up and online.

When the bar reached 100%, Minato went to town on Ten Rings, leading up the situation he's now in.

With him Warlord dealt with, Minato rushed to Yinsen, the man that saved his live looked to be on his last leg. "Come Yinsen, we have to go. We have to stick to the plan and get out of together." Minato said raising the face plate of the helmet, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Come on Yinsen, you can't die here. Not yet. Not when you can finally see your family again."

"This… this was always the plan Minato." Yinsen gasped. "My family is dead; has been for months. _He _made sure of it!" Yinsen growled as best he could as he weakly pointed to the pile of rubble on top of the Warlord. "Soon, very soon I'll be seeing them again… don't cry Minato I want this… I want this…" he said seeing the tears form in the young man's eyes. "Now… now you understand that science is a double-edged sword… the military will find a way to pervert your creations into weapons of mass destruction. You've seen the firepower Ten Rings possesses… weapons your father created… Ten Rings are his biggest fans and most loyal customers… but don't despair Minato… keep to the path you've set… you are meant for great things my boy… great things…" Yinsen said as his final breath left him.

Minato looked at the man, the man who was like another father to him, the man who saved his life as best he could, the man who had willingly given his life to allow him to live. "YINSEN!" Minato howled in anger and rage, hatred grasping his heart and soul in its dark and corruptive hand. Growling like an animal, Minato lowered his face plate, rose to his feet and marched to the mouth of the cave. He was met with opposition; most of the Ten Rings was there firing on him, but his armor held firm and marched on, striking down the terrorists and destroying his father's weapons. Soon he caused a massive chain reaction that resulted in a massive explosion, killing a large number of Ten Rings members. Minato barely managed to activate his booster rockets to escape from the encampment and the blast.

Yes he had a spectacular crash landing, but his armor protected him. He was alive and he wouldn't let Yinsen's sacrifice go to waste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Several Weeks Later)**

Minato snarled as he stared at the man responsible for the hell he had endured since he was captured by Ten Rings; Obadiah Stane. Upon his return to the states, Minato again suffered tragedy when learned of his parents' death and the still in motion hostile takeover of Stark International by Obadiah Stane, a heated rival of his father Tony. Not only that, Obadiah was also trying to take over Circuits Maximus, but Minato's return put an abrupt end to that. Despite the emotional and physical abuse he endured, Minato charge onward, taking Obadiah to court for the murder of his parents.

While Minato had no physical proof of such actions, he was able to successfully file an injunction against Stane when he presented evidence of Stane immediately attacking Stark International only hours after Tony's death. This evidence was enough to prompt an investigation against Stane. With this done, Minato thought he could breathe easy, but Stane would not be denied.

While Minato secretly perfected his armored suit, creating a Mark II and III models and used them to demolish Ten Rings, Stane had secretly acquired his Mark I armor thanks to backstabbing the Ten Rings for failing in killing Minato. Having his top scientist reverse engineer the Mark I, Stane created his own armor; the Iron Monger Mark I. But he had one problem; his scientists could not replicate the Arc Reactor tech, so Stane attacked Minato at his own home and managed to steal the Mark II Arc Reactor in Minato's chest.

But Minato had a contingency in place. Having had JARVIS record the attack and using the Mark I reactor he created while in captivity keep himself alive only until he could create another reactor. With JARVIS' help, he managed to successfully hack Stane's mainframes; gaining all the evidence he needed to put Stane away for life as well as information of Project Zero; Stane's own armor. With a new Mark II reactor in his chest, and some serious modifications to his Mark III armor, Minato took the fight to Stane.

It was a fight that culminated with Stane's death. While his Iron Monger suit had thicker and stronger armor, Minato's was just too advance and too powerful to handle. Minato slapped Stane around like a pimp does his bitch, even hacking Stane's armor and forcing him to eject.

When Minato revealed that he hacked all of Stane's mainframes and gained the evidence needed to not only ruin him, but also his partners, Stane committed suicide in a cowardly attempt to escape judgment. Minato merely scoffed, spitting on Stane's body and taking his armor with him. He had avenged his parents and now they could rest in peace knowing their killer was now burning in hell.

Minato immediately took the evidence to court, revealing everything to the world about Stane's goal as well as staging hostile take overs of his own against those that had thrown in with Stane (which included several CM and SE employees). Bruno Horgan of Horgan Munitions, Mordecai Midas – the RICHEST MAN in the world and owner of Midas Financial, Accutech Research and Development, Barstow Enterprises, Centrex, Pendyne Inc., and Stane Enterprises. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you are, Minato also brought to light numerous skeletons that many had wanted to keep secret when he took down Mordecai Midas. Various politicians and other high-powered personnel from around the globe were ruined; all of their various blackmails, extortions, and every other illegal move they committed was revealed to the world at large.

Politicians, military officials, cops, business owners, even the godforsaken mafia and anyone else who had thrown in with Midas were ruined beyond repair. Many had taken the coward's way out like Stane. Some had attempted to bribe their way out of punishment, only fail get jailed on so many charges that they'll never see the light of day again.

After the absorption of Stark International, Stane Enterprises, and the others he had taken over, Circuits Maximus was now Stark Resilient. While that happened, Minato manipulated the chaotic UN, gaining a very powerful trump to use on them if they decided to do something stupid towards him. This also meant the US as they would try to take his armor for their own selfish reasons, but with cleaning themselves up and trying to regain the trust of if people they would not be able to focus on him. So he was free from them for the time being.

Within next six months, Minato continued his role as Iron Man using his new Mark IV, stabilizing the East-West relations. Many of the terrorists were secretly being supplied with weapons from the various companies that Minato had taken down, which left them gradually losing their power and even turning on each other to eliminate the competition and consolidate power. Their attempts were futile as Iron Man tore them to pieces, finally ending the era of oppression that has plagued the Middle East for so long.

With the Middle East stabilized and on the road to recovery and true peace, Minato turned to his next challenge; the S-Tournament hosted MBI founder and CEO Minaka Hiroto. A competition where super-hot, well-endowed alien beauties known as Sekirei battle it out with their mates known as Ashikabi for the grand prize of gaining control of MBI and the Sekirei Spaceship filled with literal Hyper-Advanced tech that makes his look primitive.

He is Minato Stark; trillionnaire CEO, philanthropist, worldwide superhero known as Iron Man and now the Iron Ashikabi. The Legend is here!

* * *

**And cut! "The Invincible Iron Ashikabi" is here and ready to rock your world. This is first of its kind story, Iron Man meets Sekirei. I'm surprised I thought it up. The reason for this is because I got on an Iron Man fix after getting a special edition of the Iron Man where on the second disk it has a feature called The Invincible Iron Man: 6-Part "History of the Hero" where it traces the origins of Iron Man up to now. Then watched Iron Man 2 which I bought months before I got Iron Man 1, and with the information about Iron Man 3, I'm on Iron Man crack!**

**As for the Sekirei, I got that from looking up more information and watching the episodes for my stories. Then it fucking hit me! Why not a crossover between the two!? I looked it up and found nothing! Nothing between the two!**

**I said YES! With this, I can usher in a new era of Sekirei fandom. Now I could have made Tony an Ashikabi, but wanted to do this differently than a normal crossover where on character comes in and messes with story of another. I wanted to seamlessly blend to two together into one, unique world. I didn't want two worlds colliding together, but one singular world. So I made Minato Tony and Pepper's son, due to Pepper being barren. Now I've researched and found that yes a woman can be given another woman's egg fertilized by her lover/husband's seed. This way I explain Minato's vast intelligence because Takami is a genius as said in the anime and manga. So when two geniuses come together, you got a super-genius on your hands.**

**So with my basis done, I heavily researched Iron Man, thankfully I have a Special Tribute Issue titled Iron Man the Legend. I watched, paused, rewound, and rewatched the Iron Man 1 movie again and again to get the dialogue of specific scenes that would be in the story.**

**This chapter, as titled is the chapter that covers the rise of Minato Stark from birth, to his super-genius be revealed, to his triumph in creating his own company, to his low when he was captured by Ten Rings, his harrowing escape, his return to the states to find his life once again tarnished with loss, to fighting Stane and avenging his parents', and taking down those how helped Stane.**

**Now I've combined part of the comic with the movie to truly make this my own, and if your a true Iron Man fan you'll recongnize which parts I intergrated into the story. **

**Now read and review but not flames as they'll be ignored.**


	2. Sekirei Revelation and the Iron Ashikabi

RWOL is here with chapter two of the Invincible Iron Ashikabi.

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Sekirei and its related nor do I own Iron Man and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Sekirei Revelation and the Iron Ashikabi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minaka Hiroto, founder and CEO of MBI, smiled as he stood atop of MBI Tower as the most glorious of events drew closer; the S-Tournament, a tournament where alien beauties known as Sekirei will battle it out in the capital city of Tokyo which he now owns. Twenty years, twenty years of hard work would finally payoff when the S-Tournament went under way in just a few short days. All the secrecy, the political games he played, the backstabbing, the extortions and blackmails all made it possible for him to make the S-Tournament happen without any interference.

Behind him camera bulbs flashed and reporters waited to ask questions. MBI's press releases had been building up to this for the last twelve months. The entire world was sitting on the edge of its seat eagerly awaiting the result. Despite the actions of Minato Stark who literally put the world on notice when he took down not just Obadiah Stane and his partners, but also several corrupt officials in various governments and offices, the S-Tournament would still be underway.

Standing well above the crowd in the clock tower five figures were looking on, some in amusement, some with sorrow, some with no feeling at all.

Miya looked at her four teammates.

She felt a sense of pride in the fact she had kept them all together and loyal to the cause they served. It had **not** been easy! Mutsu had been the first to try and quit. He wanted to have a freer existence and see the world. Then Kazehana had tried to leave when she finally realized that her feelings for Minaka were never going to be returned, her love was doomed to remain unrequited. Only Matsu and Karasuba had never tried to back out of their responsibilities. For Matsu she stayed only because MBI allowed her to utilize her tremendous genius. Karasuba stayed because she felt the life of a Disciplinary Squad soldier suited her.

Miya had personally found and then dragged back both Mutsu and Kazehana when they tried to leave. In the end her will had kept all five members together.

"So what happens now?" Matsu asked. She was looking somewhat sympathetically at Kazehana. The Wind Sekirei was staring down longingly at Minaka.

"Now we fulfill our original purpose and enforce the rules of the S-Tournament until its conclusion." Miya said in her usual no nonsense tone.

"Sounds boring to me." Karasuba complained. "We probably won't even have the chance to kill anyone."

"I just wish they would let us go and get our own ashikabi!" Matsu complained. She wanted to experience the unique nature of the Ashikabi-Sekirei relationship and finally be free.

"That would be disruptive to team unity." Miya answered. "If we all had different Ashikabi that would cause friction between us."

"I don't want an Ashikabi." Kazehana mumbled.

_You mean you don't want an ashikabi other than Minaka. _Matsu thought. "Well then why couldn't we all have a single ashikabi?"

"Minaka considered that, but I was able to convince him it was a poor idea." Miya stated.

"Why?" Matsu asked petulantly.

"If we had an ashikabi he might consider himself to be in charge of us. **I **am the one who leads this unit."

The others all looked at her. Miya might try and be stoic but there was an intense amount of pride hiding there just beneath the surface. There was no denying that she was their leader, even Karasuba acknowledged that.

Below them Minaka began to answer questions about the S-Tournament, not revealing too much and thus keeping them hungry for more. The tournament itself would actually start in 30 days. Since they already knew all the details they didn't bother to listen. They were after all the designated enforcers of the Tournament's rules.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Minato Stark frowned as he looked over the large amount of information he was given to better understand this S-Tournament. From what the information stated, Minaka Hiroto, Takami Sahashi and Takehito Asama had discovered an actual alien space ship with live aliens, known as Sekirei, on board in suspended animation. Since then the three had kept it a secret, secretly studying both the aliens and the alien tech. Then one year ago, Minaka revealed the Sekirei to world. Minaka had revealed the S-Tournament where the Sekirei would seek out 'masters' to call their own and fight for a grand prize, whatever the prize is.

_This will be a major cluster fuck!_ Minato thought as focused on this situation. _Despite my actions weakening the world's governments when I took down Stane and his partners, they'll still have enough power do anything to gain the Sekirei and their tech! _He thought as he reviewed the information again. _But this Minaka mostly like has that locked down if the information before me is any indication of Minaka's skills as a negotiator and manipulator. _Minato thought with disgust as he went over a specific piece of information.

Minaka, through blackmail and extortions, had made an_ ironclad_ deal with the Japanese government; in return of a few pieces of Sekirei tech, the Japanese government passed a key piece of legislation that stated the Sekirei **WERE NOT** human, despite their human appearance, and thus had no rights that other humans had. It also made the Sekirei property that MBI owned and that once they had found their 'master' they would be officially be considered that person's property.

"Absolutely sickening!" Minato hissed angrily. To do this to a sentient race of beings just because you found them… just made Minato sick to his stomach. It was bad enough that humans did such things to themselves in the past, but one hoped that future generations would learn from the past and in turn not repeat such mistakes. But that was being an idealist who did not understand the world.

"JARVIS." Minato said to his Super A.I.

_(Yes sir.) _JARVIS spoke to 'his' creator.

"While I'm the press conference about the S-Tournament and Sekirei themselves, try to find a way to hack their systems and create a hidden link." Minato said.

_(I understand sir.)_

"Thank you JARVIS."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takehito came out of the kitchen with a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand. He was already dressed for work with his white lab coat. The Izumo Inn would be likely receiving some new boarders today. He looked unhappily at the Inn's only current boarder who was sitting at the breakfast table gobbling down food and making his usual mess.

"Seo," he said pleasantly as a hannyo mask appeared. "I ever tell you that you're complete and total scum? I let you live here rent free and I even let you eat my cooking, could you at least _not _make a mess of my home?"

Seo glanced up nervously. "Damn Takehito why you gotta be so scary?"

"Just clean it up, we have to get to work." The mask disappeared as Takehito sipped some more coffee.

Seo quickly finished off the rice and cleaned up, bringing the dirty dishes into the kitchen and washing them. He then put on his own white lab coat. Having just barely graduated from college Takehito had gotten him a position with MBI in his department.

"It's going to be a mad house today, why don't we just skip work and call in sick?"

"That kind of attitude is the reason you're still just a lab tech," Takehito said as he grabbed his annoying friend and boarder by the arm and marched him out the door.

As they neared MBI Tower it seemed to be under siege. The entire complex was ringed by wheeled fighting vehicles that were parked bumper to bumper. Standing on and in front of the vehicles in their hundreds were MBI soldiers. Up above were a dozen MBI helicopters and almost as many police and news helicopters.

Surrounding the tower was a throng of _thousands _of mostly men shouting and holding up signs. The signs had messages like; 'choose me' or 'please be mine.'

"Will you just look at this?" Seo said in disbelief. "It's not even noon yet and it's already like this!"

Takehito sighed. "Can you blame them? When Minaka announced the S-Tournament and that dozens of gorgeous alien women were going to be released here at noon to seek out 'masters' how did you think people would react?" Some of the sekirei that were about to be freed, five to be exact, were male. That still meant there would be 98 female sekirei who would be available. Their pictures had been released by MBI's public relations department and had been downloaded by millions of men all over the world. Despite the restrictive rules of the Tournament men from all over the world had flown to Japan just to be here today to try and get their very own sekirei.

"You know Hikari and Hibiki both really like me," Seo began.

"No!" Takehito cut him off sharply. "I've already told you a hundred times that MBI personnel are disqualified from participating in the S-Tournament. Any way you and I both know the only reason those two like you so much is because they haven't met anyone else."

And it was true. Seo was one of the techs assigned to care for numbers 11 and 12. Since the adjusters and other techs had all been much older men and all of them married, it had been natural for the two twins to focus their affection on him. And it wasn't as though Seo had done anything to discourage them.

"That's really mean," Seo whined pathetically.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Takehito countered blandly.

It took longer than it should have but eventually one of the fighting vehicles moved aside temporarily clearing a space and allowing Takehito and Seo to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**MBI Tower**_

Minato leaned against the wall as he waited for the time to tick down to press conference. He was on the 80th floor of MBI Tower where the observation deck was. The entire floor had been converted over to a greeting area for the world's media. There were tables filled with food and drink and women in maids outfits circulated through carrying trays with food or drinks. There were hundreds of new crews conducting interviews of sending out reports, many of them were foreign and he heard all sorts of different languages; German, Russian, Chinese, French, etc. Minaka was here, surrounded by a horde of reporters and cameramen. He was clearly enjoying himself; like he always thrived in the spotlight.

Minato knew he was only giving out bits and pieces of what they wanted, but he was keeping them hooked until the press conference started. Surprisingly, not one reporter approached him [Minato] given what he did a year ago and mass exposure of the world governments. Getting tired of watching Minaka's pandering, Minato excused himself to do some exploring. Being Minato Stark and having a VIP Visitor's Badge allowed him much more freedom than others. Along the way he overheard various arguments about the Sekirei.

Many men had been fascinated by the sudden announcement from MBI that not only did aliens exist but that they looked like incredibly beautiful men and women and would soon be living in parts of Tokyo and looking for individual 'masters' to 'take care of them.' Websites were created over night just to talk about them and ponder what sorts of 'special powers' they might have. Some of the suggestions were scientifically impossible, and gross even in his opinion.

Many of the sites did nothing but argue over which of the sekirei were the most beautiful. He had never bothered to spend much time at any of those sites or even gone over the photos. Being a billionaire CEO, super-genius scientist/inventor and worldwide superhero ate up most his time; besides he didn't inherit his father's womanizing genes. There were guards on the elevators and stairwells to make sure unauthorized people traveled only from the 80th back to the lobby. But the whole floor was open and the guards did nothing to keep him from walking through it.

As he went he looked through open doors to mostly empty rooms, just looking about. Then he opened one door and was startled to see a young woman standing inside quietly gazing out the window. Hearing his gasp she turned about to look at him.

She was gorgeous, simply beautiful. She had long red hair with side plaits and matching eyes behind slime oval glasses. She wore a strange uniform: a tight black leather top (that did little if nothing to show off the shape of her large and ample breasts), a miniskirt and stockings with heels, wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. The uniform excellently showed off her shapely and buxom figure, a figure that many women would kill to have.

She was so absolutely stunning that he couldn't think to do anything but stare at her for a moment. She too said nothing; she just stood there with her hands at her sides looking at him.

"Who are you?" She finally spoke, breaking their weird silence.

He blinked and gathered himself. "Oh, sorry to disturb you miss. My name is Stark Minato." he gave her a slight bow as an apology and using the proper Japanese use of names. "I didn't know anyone was here."

The woman was silent, her red eyes studied him the way a scientist studies a new specimen, which made Minato a bit uncomfortable. He wondered if he did that to others whenever he 'geeked out' as Rhodey says.

"It must be an act of fate to meet the legendary Stark Minato." The woman said in a heavenly voice. Minato raised his eyebrow at the legendary part, wondering what other titles and monikers people were giving him. "I am Matsu." she introduced. "I must ask why you're wandering around the tower."

"I got tired of watching of Minaka pandering to the numerous reporters in the observation deck and decided to explore until the press conference started." Minato answered.

"I can understand that," the redheaded beauty said. "Don't tell anyone but that's what I'm doing too, I'm not supposed to be here but I wanted to come down and have some time alone to myself."

Hearing that, Minato quickly shut the door. "So you don't have permission to be here?" It wasn't shocking. Lots of people were desperate to get into MBI Tower today. The only surprising thing was the fact that it was beautiful woman who had snuck in rather than a horny teen or lonely middle aged guy.

"No. I'm part of the press conference that's happening later." Matsu answered. "I just wanted to have some alone time to think." She said as Minato came closer and looked out the floor to ceiling window. She kept her red eyes ones trained on Minato, taking in his appearance from head to toe. Truthfully she had been following Minato from the time he created Circuits Maximus. "Truthfully I dislike this situation."

"Oh?" Minato said surprised. Many people were seeing only the various advantages this event had.

"Yes. An entire race of sentient beings being seen and treated as property." She said. "Being sent out into the world where there is a chance they could be taken advantage off. Forced into a game where the winner will have the fate of the Sekirei in his/her hand… I don't like it all."

"There aren't many who see it the way the you do." Minato said softly. "To them this is a chance to interact with an alien species. With Sekirei seeking out 'masters', this will only bring out the perverted and sexually depraved. For the governments there is the chance have the 'hyper-advance' alien tech to use as they see fit and even to study and dissect the Sekirei." He said. "I don't think this is right, but I don't know if I can stop this."

Minato turned slightly when he felt Matsu gently take his hand into hers. "You truly are a kind soul. Many in your position would take full advantage of this situation, yet you want to help the Sekirei. Why?"

Minato sighed as he looked at the Tokyo skyline. "Don't get me wrong, I _want _to take advantage of this. I mean the idea of getting my hands on the Sekirei tech, seeing just how far I can take it… the possibilities is limitless. But if getting the chance means hurting a race of sentient beings that just want to live their lives peacefully then I won't cross that line."

Matsu looked a Minato with calculating eyes at his explanation. While he admitted that he wanted her race's technology, he wouldn't abuse her race to do so. She felt her heart rate increase, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as her eyes widened in both shock and happiness. _My Ashikabi! He's my Ashikabi! By the Maker this is an act of Fate! I must capitalize on this! _She thought. Matsu took his hand and placed it against her cheek, her eye shut as she gently pressed the palm of his hand to her soft skin. "You're very warm." She whispered. "You… give me a warm feeling here." She lightly touched her bosom over her heart.

"Yeah… me too." Minato said blushing gently. He was still a virgin but he'd gotten a little experience over the years. He had kissed and necked and enjoyed some fondling. Nothing though had ever had the sense of… intimacy that he felt right now. Standing alone in this room with her, he felt as though they were the only people in all of existence.

"Do you believe in destiny Mina-tan?" she asked him getting his brow to rise slightly at the nickname she gave.

"Yes. I believe that every person has a destiny, but it is up to him or her make it and then fulfill it." He answered. "Fate is a word for those who give up when things get tough. Every person is responsible for their lives and their destinies. They choose the paths they want to walk, choose what they want to do and be in life, what their legacy will be when they finally die." He said as he looked into her red eyes. "Everything that has happened has been due to the choices made and actions taken by those who had the strength and will to succeed."

Matsu stood there before her ashikabi, her heart racing and her breathing almost labored as she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Minato was her fated ashikabi. The one she would share her life with, to cherish and love until they return to dust as foretold by the Maker. "I know my destiny Mina-tan. I'd like to be yours and yours alone."

"Are you…" he began only to stop when Matsu placed her hand on his cheek. Matsu's hands had fingerless gloves adorning them, but he still felt her warmth beneath them.

"Yes, I would like to be yours." She said looking into his slate-gray eyes with longing. "I believe in fate, and I believe you are tied to my fate. You are kind and give me warmth when you are near. I believe that you and I are meant to be together, so yes, I will be yours." She said her face flush and Minato wrapping his around her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

"Really?" he asked just not believing it.

"Yes," she told him again. "I promise to be yours, now and forever."

He lowered his head, his lips approaching hers. From the look in her eye and that way her cheeks were blushing he thought she was ready to be kissed, but at the last instant she pulled back and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry Mina-tan, but we can't, at least not yet." Matsu said as quickly began to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Minato was afraid she was about to leave and he would not see her again.

"Please be just a little patient Minato. Will you be at the press meeting in the lobby, where they'll also release the Sekirei?"

"Uh, yes."

"Then I promise to meet you then and we can have our first kiss. Please wait patiently." Matsu promised with a wink and left. Minato stood alone in the room, his mind a swirl of thoughts. Man, he felt a love-sick school girl. Shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets, Minato left and hoped that Matsu would keep her word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**MBI Tower: S-Tournament Press Conference**_

"Welcome one and all to the S-Tournament press conference!" Minaka exclaimed to everyone gathered in the lobby. "Ladies and gentlemen, I happy to say that within the next thirty minutes, MBI will release all of 108 Sekirei to find their masters and battle for your entertainment!" he said happily. Behind him were his enforcers the Disciplinary Squad. Matsu was discreetly looking for Minato, failing for several moments before locating him as he moved to sit on the fourth row of seats. Releasing a sigh, now the real challenge was finding a way to get to Minato and get winged. She looked at her fellow squad-mates, all of whom looked bored except Kazehana who still stared longingly at Minaka.

Matsu held some sympathy for the Wind Sekirei, she was reacting to man who was already taken and had refused her time and again. Being in his presence, so close at so very far away was a torture Matsu didn't wish on anyone. Kazehana had a cruel fate as long as she pined for Minaka, who would never see her as anything else except his property.

Takehito frowned as he listened to Minaka rant. He didn't want this for the Sekirei, wanting them to be free and live their lives but he had no choice but to stay on to keep Minaka from going too far with the Sekirei. He remembered the fights he had with the white-haired manic about the Sekirei Plan, how for months they fought back and forth until Takehito issued a compromise which Minaka found acceptable. So the Sekirei Plan was reformed into the S-Tournament, where at least the Sekirei would live, but the prizes for winning the tournament… first place literally held the fate of the Sekirei in his/her hands. He didn't want to see the Sekirei being torn away from those they chose, even if a few of those chosen were scum bags that would abuse them.

_Kami please give me strength. _He pleaded as he heard Minaka say he'll take questions for the next fifteen minutes.

"Yeah I have question for you Minaka." Minato said standing and getting all eyes on him, including Matsu's who looked at him with longing, love and lust. The audience hushed itself, whispers breaking out at seeing Minato Stark, the Invincible Ironman here. "What gives you the right to do this?"

"Do what?" Minaka asked innocently getting weird looks from the audience. Takehito face palmed and Takami groaned at Minaka's idiocy. The Disciplinary Squad looked between Minaka and Minato, curious as what would happen between them.

"Well aren't you cute." Minato sneered. "I'm talking about 'enslaving' an entire race of sentient beings, experiment on them for years, then release them in a tournament where they fight for our entertainment." He listed off. "I'm asking you, Minaka Kazuki Hiroto, what gives you the right to do this?" Now things were getting interesting, all cameras focused on the beginning stages of the war of words between Minaka and Minato. And it was started to get heated since Minato used Minaka's full name like a parent scolding a child. Minaka glared darkly at Minato who stood unflinchingly.

"The reason I have the right is due to me finding them." Minaka said simply, leaning on the podium. "By right of salvage laws, since I found them; the Sekirei Ship, their tech and Sekirei themselves, they are officially my property." He explained. The audience was silent, trying to comprehend what they were just told. They knew of the salvage laws, but they concerned only inanimate objects, not living, breathing creatures.

"Hiroto-san," a Chinese reporter spoke standing up. "I'm sorry, but perhaps I misunderstood. Did you just say that the people you found on the ship actually _belong _to you? As if they were property to be owned?"

"That's correct," Minaka said. "Living beings can be property of course, as any cattle rancher or dog owner could tell you."

"Did he just compare us to _dogs _and _cows_?" Karasuba hissed angrily.

"Be silent Karasuba." Miya hushed the irate Sekirei. Karasuba merely growled at her leader, while Matsu narrowed her eyes at the violet-haired woman.

_Just how blindly loyal are you Miya? _Matsu thought with disappointment.

"Besides," Minaka said with a smile. "The Sekirei are from another planet, not our home planet of earth. Despite their human appearance, they are not human and thus do not have the right to have human rights like us."

"But we're still trying to figure out how you have a right to own them." A female American reporter said. "Salvage laws do not cover living beings, as until now there have been no such cases of a living being(s) being recovered while in a state of suspended animation." She went on. "Even if they are from another planet, the world's governments are the ones who have the power to give them or deny them human rights, not you. So how can you stand there and say that they can't share our rights? This is can and will be seen as a form of slavery."

"As you said my dear, this is a unique case." Minaka countered. "As such, I took advantage of it for my own benefit. Besides by definition only _human _beings can be enslaved. Despite appearances the sekirei are not human, as has been proven throughout the last year. Whether sentient or not they did not originate on this world and cannot claim the same rights we humans. As they have no status as citizens or residents of Japan or any other nation their legal status would be that of property." He explained. The American reporter merely sat down, just shocked at how this man thinks. Minaka carried on as if nothing happened. "Had any of the world's governments found them, they wouldn't have revealed this to the world, instead keeping it in the dark. They would have automatically assumed this was a botched invasion, not a chance for peaceful intergalactic relations. The Sekirei would have been dissected to see how they tick and to see if their abilities can be replicated and given to regular humans. The technology used for whatever they could think of. They wouldn't have shared this with you as I am."

"And that brings us to another point." A French reporter rudely cut the man off. "By what right do you or your corporation justifies monopolizing such advanced technologies?" He demanded. "Such a matter should be handled by the highest levels of government. Not by some loud simpleton who just happened to stumble upon them."

Minaka merely smiled, unaffected by the man's harsh tone. "That is simple my good man," Minaka said with sly smile. "I could have easily given this technology to the Japanese government, as I am a proud Japanese citizen. And what proud patriot such as me wouldn't want what's best for his country." He said getting uncomfortable looks from the various foreign visitors. "Or perhaps I should give it to the Americans? Or the Russians? Or the European Union? Which would _you_ trust with these secrets? Wouldn't any government not immediately use this ship and its technologies for its own best interests? How many of the technologies would be studied in secret and them used covertly against its rivals and foes?" he smirked at seeing the suspicious looks the reporters were giving each other. Yes the world was becoming smaller due to the advances of technology and travel, but national identity and pride was still as strong as ever.

"MBI on the other hand is a multinational corporation whose products can be found in every national market across the globe. We have no hidden agendas, no borders, we are only interested in making profit and the best way to do that is by sharing what we learn with all people equally. We have done so up until now and will continue to do so without prejudice. Isn't that really the best possible alternative?" he asked getting even more uncomfortable looks from the people.

Minato snarled, his immense genius already seeing Minaka's game plan. The leading powers wouldn't make a move against him since that would get him to give all the technology to his home nation of Japan who would use it was they see fit. The other nations wouldn't try anything as a few key industries came from Japan. The World Security Council won't make move either since Minaka can just share equally with _everyone_, and the council wouldn't want that all. If smaller, less powerful countries had the ability to produce unlimited cheap energies or have advanced industries… it would ruin them and their plans.

"Any other questions?" Minaka asked knowing there wouldn't be any more questions.

Nobody spoke up, still digesting what they learned. It was clear that Minaka operated outside of regular thinking conventions if he could claim living beings through the salvage laws and take advantage of the unique case. Minato scowled as he glared at Minaka, disturbed that this man could smugly stand there, as if he was a god, and decide the fate of an entire race, even if the race is alien in nature.

"It is now noon! I hereby declare the opening Stage of the S-Tournament to be underway! Release the Sekirei!" Minaka declared after checking the time.

Despite the tense Q&A a few moments before, applause still came from the audience; booming cheers from both inside and outside. The guards on the conference room door threw it open signaling the beginning of a new age.

The Sekirei inside did not all react the same. Some immediately fled the scene, running out of the building and leaping away in a blur. Some strutted out and walked up to the cameras, only too happy to be interviewed and receive attention. Some poked their heads out nervously and appeared afraid to come out.

Minato turned; ready to head out, only to see Matsu in front of him, who having snuck off when the others were preoccupied by the debate and the releasing of the Sekirei. She grasped his face gently, a coy smile on her beautiful face. "Mina-tan," she said ignoring the hundreds of cameras that were suddenly pointed at her. "I promise to be with you, now and forever." She leaned in and kissed him as flash bulbs went off in a blinding succession. Wings of light and a crest appeared as her body filled with the most perfect heat.

"And we witness the birth of a new legend! The legend that is the Invincible Iron Ashikabi, Stark Minato!" Minaka declared with grandiose flair at seeing Minato wing Matsu and making her his property. Well, she was the weakest of his enforcers, so losing her wasn't much of loss in Minaka's books.

Miya looked at Matsu with anger in her eyes that the Genius Brain Sekirei would do such a thing, and vowed to punish her for such disobedience. Kazehana was jealous that Matsu now had her own Ashikabi while she didn't. Karasuba didn't care one way or another. Mutsu was jealous that Matsu now had a way to be free and see the world, while he'll remain trapped here in MBI.

With that the S-Tournament was fully under way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

After dealing with all of the reporters trying for interviews and cameras flashing in their faces, Minato and Matsu were escorted out of the lobby to Minaka's office to discuss 'important' business.

"Well Minato-san you know how to kick off a party doesn't you?" Minaka said still in his jovial mood. Takehito, Takami and the Disciplinary Squad were there also to see what would happen. "Now given that number 2 is part of my enforcers, the Disciplinary Squad, I would normally make you their Ashikabi…"

"But master you can't!" Miya cried out. "I am the only one that can lead the squad…"

"Yet you take orders from Minaka." Minato countered the violet-haired woman. "Using that logic doesn't that make Minaka the leader of not just you, but the entire squad?" He added.

"He is right number 1." Minaka said slyly. "You may lead the squad, but in the end you answer to _me_ or whoever I tell you to. Is that understood number 1?" he asked the stunned woman who nodded before standing back at attention. "Now as I was saying before number 1 rudely interrupted me," he said glaring at the woman who lowered her head in shame for her outburst. "I would normally make you the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. But I'm more interested in seeing how you'll fare in my game Minato-san. So number 2, effective immediately you are removed from the squad and now an active participant in the S-Tournament. You are to have your suite cleaned out in the next ninety minutes." He said with a smirk. "Also you are not to be given any problems. Is that understood?" he said more to the DS.

Miya looked like she had bitten something sour, clearly not liking Matsu's dereliction of duty. But orders were orders, not matter how much she may dislike it.

With that done, Matsu happily led her Ashikabi to her soon-to-be former apartment suite that was more like an artist's studio, two-story tall ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with floor-to-ceiling windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo da Vinci sketches; intricate and extremely detailed. Several laptop computers of his company's design were scattered around on the tables. There were inventions scattered around like in his lab, there was even a grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass, allowing the gears turning within to be seen.

Minato pulled out his cell phone and called his Stark Tower Japanese Branch to prepare for a series of packages that would be dropped off soon. With that done, he shed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and helped his Sekirei get her things ready to be packed and shipped to Stark Tower. By the time the ninety minutes was up, they had manage to get all of Matsu's possessions packed and ready to ship out. Thankfully most of her possessions were already in cases, so they just had those taken to the waiting delivery trucks.

Several MBI moving men came and got the rest of Matsu's things while Minato led Matsu to his Rolls Royce limo driven by Happy Hogan. Matsu was carrying two military duffle bags; the first with the few pairs of clothes she had which was basically her DS uniform while the second has her two _personal_ laptops, a large jump-drive box holding all her jump-drives, and a large binder with all information on the 108 Sekirei.

Happy got out and opened the door for his boss, his eyes lingering on the bodacious redhead his boss' side.

"Happy this is Sekirei #2: Matsu. Matsu this is my driver, sparring partner, and all-around handyman Happy Hogan." Minato introduced the two. Matsu gave a typical Japanese bow as she took in Happy's appearance. He was a little shorter than her ashikabi, much stockier (like he enjoyed eating) with thinning black hair and an almost incurable smile on his face. He was dressed in a black suit and tie combo. Happy returned the bow, then took Matsu's bags and placed them in the trunk as his passengers got in the back of the Rolls Royce. Soon they were off to Stark Tower, followed by the delivery trucks with Matsu's things in them. "Matsu when we get to the tower and get you settled in, you and I are going to have a talk." Minato said in a tone that broached no argument. The red haired beauty nodded, already knowing what her Ashikabi wanted to talk about. "JARVIS were you able to make the link?"

Matsu wondered who her Ashikabi was talking to, but jumped when a mechanical male sounding voice with a slight British accent spoke.

_(Yes sir. But it was a challenge to do so.)_

"Such things are never easy JARVIS." Minato said before looking at the spooked Matsu. "Uh sorry about that Matsu, I was talking to JARVIS, my super A.I. assistant. JARVIS this is Sekirei #2: Matsu."

_(It is a pleasure to meet you Matsu-san. As my creator said, I am JARVIS.) _JARVIS spoke through the speakers of the Rolls Royce.

"Incredible!" Matsu said in awe. "I've read about you're A.I. in _Scientific Monthly_, an A.I. capable of creative thought like a human. Many have tried and failed to recreate you're A.I.!" she said to her Ashikabi. Clearly fate favored her since she had an Ashikabi who has such immense genius. Oh sure Minaka, Takehito and Takami were geniuses, they didn't match the intellect of Minato Stark, a certifiable super-genius and one of the Top 3 Smartest Men in the World.

"Thanks Matsu, JARVIS is one-of-a-kind." Minato said. "I've upgraded him to keep him from becoming obsolete to keep him top of the line. He makes things so much easier."

_(Thank you sir. I'm happy you think highly of me.)_ JARVIS said honestly.

"Just being honest J." Minato said simply as he got comfortable. Matsu scooted closer, cuddling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Minato really didn't mind since he felt at peace and happy that she did so. The ride continued for several more moments, moments that Matsu hoped would last a bit longer so she bask in the feeling of finally being free and having her Ashikabi.

_(Sir, we'll be arriving at the tower in five minutes.) _JARVIS said getting a sigh from Matsu and a nod from Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Stark Tower, holding the Japanese Branch offices of Stark Resilient, stood at 125 stories tall and is 85,500 square feet. Shaped like a hexagon, the tower is a technological paradise, having the latest of cutting-edge technologies due to producing the latest of said cutting-edge technologies. The first twenty-five floors held the business offices of Stark Resilient's Japanese Branch, the twenty-fifth floor being the Board of Director's meeting room. Floors twenty-six to fifty-five were the R&D labs. Floors fifty-six to seventy-five were the apartment suites for Minato's employees so they didn't have to travel far to come to work. The remaining floors of seventy-six and upwards were Minato's and Minato's alone. They held his penthouse suite and office, his private labs, a few storage rooms and others. The 'others' would be getting use real soon, Minato suspected.

Happy pulled the Royce up to the front steps, letting out his boss and his lady friend before getting said lady's bags and handing them to her. Minato looked to his left, seeing the MBI trucks go to the Stark Tower loading bay, pulling out his phone to text JAVIS to tell the men to bring the boxes up to his private floors. Leading his Sekirei in, he had to smile at Matsu's awed expression as she took her new surroundings. But he frowned at that thought since it was becoming painfully clear to him that this was possibly Matsu's first time outside MBI Tower.

Clenching his fist at the thought, Minato vowed to find a way to free the Sekirei and keep the governments off their backs. Getting into his private elevator, Minato explained the tower's layout to Matsu who nodded in understanding. She was surprised that she would get her own lab in Minato's private floors. She either had to share the labs back at MBI or wait until one was free, which made her plotting a bit harder, but she loved a challenge. A ding alerted the duo they were at Minato's suite.

Minato's suite spanned the entire 85,500 square of the tower having his office which includes: a mini-bar, internet and cable with a plasma screen TV and entertainment system, personal master bedroom/bathroom suite, a half-bathroom, a parlor, and rec room. Then there was his penthouse with thirty-six bedrooms, eighteen full baths and nine half baths, fully stocked kitchen with all the amenities, storage and laundry rooms, gym, pool and Jacuzzi, a sauna, a bowling alley, basketball and tennis courts, and theater. Leading his Sekirei to his office, Minato sat at his desk, the Tokyo skyline behind him as Matsu took a seat in front of him. JARVIS was listening in and recoding the conversation.

"I already know what you want to know Mina-tan." She spoke taking out the binder of Sekirei files and handed it to him. He leafed through the pages, idly taking in the various Sekirei. "There is much about the Sekirei that was twisted into half-truths and lies because Minaka feared he wouldn't get the S-Tournament to work if he revealed the truth about the Sekirei race." She said getting a nod of understanding from her Ashikabi. "I'll tell you about the Sekirei. While we have a 'human' appearance we possess superhuman abilities." She began.

Minato nodded, having already known that but listened to what else there is about the Sekirei race.

"The common abilities shared between Sekirei are being super-human strength, speed, agility and reflexes, durability, accelerated/near-regenerative healing, immunity to any and all diseases, and edict/photographic memories." Matsu said.

"So all the Sekirei possess a power unique to themselves." Minato stated already knowing that was what Matsu was going to say next. Matsu gave her Ashikabi a happy smile, pleased that he already figured it out.

"Yes Mina-tan. Each Sekirei has power unique to them; some possess greater levels of strength than others or greater combat prowess. Others possess elemental powers such fire, wind, water, ice, earth, lightning and thunder, light and darkness. Some possess high levels of weapon proficiency, being masters of their chosen weapon of either: swords, Bo-staffs, whips and flails, maces and hammers, pole-arms, etc. A few possess powers along that of telekinesis and being psychic, two possess technopathic abilities."

"Technopatic?" Minato asked both intrigued and worried for some reason.

"Having technopathic abilities means one can manipulate and to a degree control technology." Matsu explained to her wide-eyed Ashikabi. "I'll give you a demonstration Mina-tan." She said before her eyes began glowing. A pale red aura enveloped her body, getting her plaits to float in the air. Minato didn't know what she was doing until his computer suddenly turned on and various files began opening up.

_(Sir I don't know how but Matsu-san is accessing all the files within my databanks. She is overriding all of my protocols, quite easily at that!)_ JARVIS said getting Minato to look afraid. _(She is even accessing the private servers and already broken through half of the encryptions on them!)_

_My Ironman Tech files are on those servers! _ Minato thought alarmed. "Alright! Enough Matsu! I understand." He ordered not wanting his files exposed. Matsu's eyes stopped glowing and the aura faded, surprised at the _sheer _amount of files her Ashikabi had. His databank size was massive; holding up to 1,180,591,620,717,411,303,424 Zettabytes (ZB). That was larger than the Petabyte databanks at MBI! "Now Matsu you said that there are Sekirei with technopathic abilities and you're one of them. Who is the other one?" he asked wanting to get this Sekirei under his control. If a rival or worse the government discovered this Sekirei's abilities, then they could hack and steal all his files, especially his Ironman files. They could financially ruin him and force him to make armors for them to keep from going bankrupt.

Matsu took the folder and quickly turned to the page of her fellow technopath. "This is her." She said showing her Ashikabi the file. "Her name is Kochou, Sekirei Number 22. Like myself she's a technopath and has superhuman intelligence rivaling my own."

Minato looked at the beautiful Sekirei who was rocking the sexy librarian look; fairly tall from her file, having gray semi-spikey hair, grayish-blue eyes with a red dot on her forehead like she was on Hindu descent, and bottom-rimmed red glasses.

"JARVIS scan this picture and give it to my security force. Tell them I want her found and brought to me in next three days." Minato ordered getting an affirmative from JARVIS. "I want her so that she can't be used against me if a rival gets a hold her and she tells them about her abilities." He explained to Matsu who understood. She began glowing again but only for a few moments.

"Done." She said after a few short moments. "I've scanned and downloaded her file to all the members of your security force, texted them your orders, and uploaded a tracking a program to help locate her faster." She explained.

"Thank you Matsu." He said honestly. "Now let's get you settled in for the day and tomorrow I'll start planning for the tournament." He said standing up and leading his Sekirei on an actual tour of his suite. He showed all the rooms of the suite, showing which one was hers, and smiling at her curious expressions when they came to sport rooms. He showed her which lab would be hers, giving her a tour of it and showing just how large it is compared to the labs at MBI. He told her that the labs are half that of the tower's square footage, getting her to gape that her lab is 42,750 square feet; _much more _than she would actually need. Her lab was a floor below that of her Ashikabi's on the right side of the tower.

After that, the two retired for the evening. Minato had Happy get some Chinese takeout since he's not much of a cook and is still learning. Matsu didn't mind since she couldn't cook either, having takeout or going to the MBI cafeteria to eat. Having a nice and amicable dinner, Minato and Matsu turned in for the night.

* * *

**And cut! Chapter 2 of Iron Ashikabi is up and running. This one was challenge to write because of how I'm doing it. Besides being on Iron Man crack, I was also inspired by the story S-Tournament written by _Lord of the Land of Fire_ who wrote such other great Sekirei stories: Master of Discipline, Minato's One and Only Wife, and Wind Flower.**

**This follows the same premise as S-Tournament; Minaka reveals the Sekirei to the world which is up in arms because of it. The governments want the alien tech but can't due to Minaka's manipulations. It's the same in this story but with Minato Stark the Iron Man getting involved. Also you see the private thoughts of Takehito and how he feels about it.**

**Now writing out the confrontation between Minaka and Minato was tough was because of Minato being OCC. I tried to stand in-character Minaka, which is a bit hard since he's insane and all. Takami and Takehito are the same as well along with other characters. Only a few will be OCC, but to a degree. Only Minato is really OCC in this.**

**To explain what Zettabyte means it is a term I learned in a computer concepts class I took in the spring. It is currently the _largest_ storage amount for data. To know how much, imagine a stack of papers that is 52 billion miles high, which is some 20 times the distance between the Earth and Pluto.**

**Now to answer some reviews, I won't name names, but I will answer some questions posed.**

**Yes there is more to this story line than just the Iron Man 2 storyline.**

**Yes Minato will face more than just Whiplash in this story.**

**Yes SHEILD will be mentioned, Natasha will be seen later on along with Fury.**

**Now on to the lucky Sekirei that will be under Minato's command;**

Minato's Sekirei List

Number 2: Matsu

Number 3: Kazehana

Number 4: Karasuba

Number 7: Akitsu

Number 8: Yume

Number 9: Tsukiumi

Number 10: Uzume

Number 19: Ikki

Number 22: Kochou

Number 55: Saki

Number 104: Haihane

Number 108: Kusano (she's fully grown in this one)

Well that's all. As always read and review, flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


	3. Tournament Preperations

RWOL is here with chapter three of the Invincible Iron Ashikabi.

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Sekirei and its related nor do I own Iron Man and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Chapter 3: Tournament Preparations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The following morning was unique for Minato Stark since it was the first time a woman shared his bed. He was on his left side, near the edge of his XL-King sized bed. When JARVIS had given his usual wake up call, Minato had found a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, two large and soft objects pressed into his back and the murmuring of a still asleep Matsu as she cuddled him. Minato had blushed deeply, his face a tomato red even as he gently extracted himself from Matsu's grip and did his morning routines.

While Minato was in shower, Matsu woke to find herself alone in the bed of her Ashikabi.

_Where is Mina-tan? _She thought with a frown. Even though she has her own room, she wanted to spend the night with her Ashikabi, so she snuck in and cuddled with him. Despite her cool and mature façade, Matsu would openly admit she's a raging pervert and quite proud of it. This was mainly due to the fact that 90% of the internet is porn and given her technopathic powers along with the first time she synched with earth's 'primitive' technology… well anyone would become a raging pervert with so much pornographic information flowing through their mind.

So finally having an Ashikabi meant she could finally 'experiment' with him to her hearts content. With fate giving her Minato Stark as an Ashikabi, she not only had a life-mate that could give her an intellectual conversation, actually understand what she says without her having to dumb it down, and he's also the perfect blend of brains and handsomeness.

Sitting up and revealing she was completely and totally naked; the redheaded Sekirei got up and went back to her room to get ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

After eating a simple breakfast of sausage, eggs, jelly toasts and OJ, Minato and Matsu were back in his office to officially begin planning for the S-Tournament. Matsu was going over the rules of the tournament, explaining exactly how Minato could win if he played his cards right.

"The actually tournament won't start for another thirty days." Matsu recited. She was dressed in her usual outfit, the DS uniform; given that she has several pairs of said uniform and they were her only clothing she had with her. "This is so that the Sekirei can find their fated 'masters' which will take some time to do." She explained getting a nod from Minato. It would take time for 108 Sekirei to find 'masters'. "We're in Phase 1; the starting phase. Phase 2 will start next month and be the actual tournament. Phases 3, 4 and 5 will follow. Now onto the tournament itself." Matsu said preparing for this lengthy explanation.

"The tournament is point based. Each Sekirei is given a digital diary that records their matches and the number of points they get per match. The diaries have two buttons: green is the 'challenge button' and red is the 'submission button'." Matsu explained. "Sekirei are all required to have their diaries on them at all times when outside of their residences. Matches will only be recognized by MBI and points awarded if the diaries were used. During phase two each sekirei can fight a maximum of one match per day. Thus they can fight a total of 90 matches. Victory in a match during phase two is worth 5 points, so the maximum number of points possible is 450. A sekirei can initiate a match simply by pressing the green challenge button on the diary. When that is done the diary instantly sends out a match challenge signal to the next physically closest available diary. A sekirei that had already had a match that day cannot be challenged again.

Also it is possible for a sekirei to see a would-be challenger, press the green button, and only then realize there is another sekirei closer to them. Thus it is part of the tournament's strategy to decide how close to get to the other sekirei before challenging. Once the challenge is issued and an opponent found both diaries will sound an alarm to alert their sekirei they are in a match. The screen on the diary will name the opponent and also give their GPS location relative to the diary. (The diary would not reveal the location of other diaries until the challenge button was pressed. Thus it could not be used to track or scout potential opponents.)

Battle will commence the instant the challenge is issued. Ambushes and sneak attacks are permissible just so long as the challenge button was pressed first. Once the fight begins there has to be a winner. The winner of the match is whoever did not have their red submission button pressed. In other words a sekirei lost when his/her red button is pressed. If a sekirei is weak, gets too injured or is out matched they can immediately press the submission button and end the match. (Thus no sekirei actually had to fight so long as they were willing to forfeit.) If during the battle a sekirei is able to get to and press their opponent's red button that will also end the match. Alternately they could beat their opponent unconscious and then press their submission button.

A less brutal method is to speak norito (special pray/chant) while touching the foe's crest. This will turn the crest from red to blue and render the sekirei still conscious but paralyzed for about fifteen minutes. After this time the crest will return to normal and the sekirei will be unharmed. As soon as the submission button is pressed the match is ended and the winner is awarded 5 points. No points are deducted for losing. If for whatever reason no winner was declared by the end of the day, at midnight each participant will lose 5 points.

If an ashikabi is present the sekirei can receive a kiss from them and activate their power boost norito. They are also free to kiss first and then press the challenge button. If an ashikabi is on the field during a match they can be touched by the enemy sekirei but not deliberately harmed. Harming an ashikabi will result in a 20 point penalty. Deliberately killing one will result in termination. Civilian injuries and deaths are to be avoided as much as possible, but will have no effect on the tournament.

Sekirei are not required to have a match each day, if they did not receive a challenge or choose not to press their green button they do not have a match. However the one match limit remains in place. Thus if a sekirei had no matches for two days they cannot have two or three matches on another day to make up for it. The opportunity is simply lost.

The diaries will not only keep track of the sekirei's status and point total but also keep a record of all matches fought and all standings. This allows a sekirei to use their diary to see if they are in a position to pass Phase 2 or to see which sekirei had more or less points.

At the end of 90 days, the 50 sekirei with the most points will move forward to Phase 3. The other sekirei and their ashikabis were eliminated from the S-Tournament. Nothing would happen to them (at least until someone has the Grand Prize.) Their diaries would simply be deactivated and they would no longer be permitted to participate in the tournament." Matsu explained taking a breath.

Minato sat there as he digested everything Matsu told him. It was simple and straight forward, clearly to maximize the 'entertainment' value. "So… I'll have to get more Sekirei then." he mused. "Will you be okay with that Matsu? Knowing that I'll have more Sekirei and you'll have to share?"

"I have no problem with it Mina-tan." She said honestly. _Besides it means I can have female-on-female experimentation! _She thought lecherously. "I'm not a battler Mina-tan. I can defend myself to a degree, but in a full on fight I'll lose. My abilities allow me to be what you humans call a 'cyber terrorist'; I can hack, attack, delete, override, control and other such nasty things that cyber terrorists can do. If you want to truly win the tournament you need to find more battle capable Sekirei. Since they were just released yesterday, the Sekirei will take their time seeking 'masters' while getting a feel of the city and its people."

"Which Sekirei should I go after then?"

Matsu took the binder that Minato left on the desk and leafed through it. "The single numbers are the ones we can focus on first. With me being the exception, numbers 1, 3, 4 and 5 are part of the Disciplinary Squad. So you can count them out. Numbers 6-9 are free."

"Why the single numbers?"

"From what MBI learned, the single number Sekirei possess greater levels of inherent power. This makes them a bit more powerful than other Sekirei. If you can convince them to join you, then you'll have some serious fire power on your side." Matsu explained. "I'll mark the pages with the Sekirei will give you the best advantages."

Minato swiveled his chair to look at the morning Tokyo skyline. To think that coming to Japan to make sure the Japanese Branch of Stark Resilient was fully operational would result in this. He's invited to a press conference where an alien race is revealed and they are fighting in a tournament for several prizes. Now he's involved in the tournament where the world is watching and waiting on what will happen.

"Mark the pages of the Sekirei you know for sure will be helpful. Scan their images; send them to my security force with orders to peacefully bring them to me." He ordered seeing Matsu nod in the reflection of the window.

_(Sir, Agent Revere has called in; he's located Sekirei Number 22. He's bringing her back to Stark Tower.) _JARVIS said getting Minato to smile.

"Well time to dress a bit more professional." Minato said as he stood went to dress more 'professional'. "Also, when I'm successful, I'll take the two of you clothes shopping." He told Matsu who started to giggle perversely at the thought of Minato seeing her in different outfits, scantily outfits. Minato raised an eyebrow at his Sekirei, but shrugged, he had an interviewee to get ready for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Kochou, Sekirei Number 22, sat in the internet café she located doing what she does best; research. As the Intelligence Sekirei, the only Sekirei that rivals the Genius Brain in every way possible, Kochou thought it prudent to research potential prospects for her Ashikabi. It wasn't hard to hack the Tokyo resident databanks, and quickly eliminate those who had criminal records, were registered sex offenders, had credit problems, or other problems that would hinder her potential master.

Enjoying a nice morning coffee and buttered croissant, Kochou easily scoured vast amounts of data in her search for her Ashikabi. Around her were several men and a few women who were trying to get her attention, hoping to convince her to become their Sekirei. Her edict memory allowed her to remember their faces and search for them, easily finding out who they are and what they could potentially offer. None of them appealed to her in the slightest.

"Excuse me ma'am." A cultured voice spoke. Turning to see who was bothering her now, Kuchou raised a delicate gray brow at the tall (6'8"), muscular young man in a suit and tie combo. His blonde hair was in a military buzz cut, his eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses, and his mere presence made the others around hesitant to approach. "I am Agent Revere ma'am, I'm here on behalf on my employer. Are you Sekirei Number 22?" Revere spoke.

Kochou looked the man up and down, her grayish-purple eyes analyzing him critically. "I am Sekirei Number 22: Kochou. Who exactly is your employer?"

"He is Stark Minato in the Japanese way of greeting. In the American way he is Minato Stark ma'am." Revere answered simply. Kochou technopathically searched for Minato Stark, her eyes widening almost comically that _the _Minato Stark had sent out agents to locate her. He wanted her as his Sekirei! Closing the numerous browsers and shutting down the computer she was using, Kochou stood and faced Agent Revere.

"I will meet with your employer Revere-san." Kochou said as Revere led her out the café and to his car; a Lexus LS500. Kochou took the back seat, Revere taking the driver's seat and drove off to Stark Tower. Many of the men and women who wanted Kochou glowered at the retreating vehicle, cursing the Stark name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Dressed in a relaxed suit of dress shirt, waist coat and tie, slacks and shoes Minato waited for Kochou in his private office. He had given instructions that once Kochou was at the tower, Happy would escort her up while Revere would get a bonus check. Matsu stood by his desk with the intent to show she too is a Stark Sekirei.

_(Sir, Agent Revere has just arrived. Happy is now escorting Sekirei Number 22 up.) _JARVIS spoke. Minato nodded as he patiently waited. Some twenty-five minutes later, Happy led in Kochou getting Minato to realize her picture didn't do her justice. She's young, well-endowed with large but not huge breasts and a curvaceous figure. Her hair is a unique gray color, her eyes grayish-purple. She did indeed rock the sexy librarian look; a simple dress shirt with a few buttons undone to show a flash of her generous cleavage, a short and tight dress mini-skirt that showed off the perfectly round shape of her pert rear end, her nice long legs with stockings accentuating the smooth contours of those mile-long legs and black pumps that made those leggy legs even leggier.

Kochou felt her body heat up, her cheeks flushing and her heart rate spiking when she got within the presence of Minato Stark. Yes, he is indeed her Ashikabi. She saw he was in a relaxed suit combo, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Thank you Happy, get the truck ready in a few okay." Minato told his driver who nodded and left. "Hello there Kochou-san, I am Stark Minato." He said giving a traditional Japanese bow. Kochou returned the bow, her eyes shifting between Minato and Matsu. "This is my first Sekirei, Matsu Sekirei Number 2." Minato introduced.

"Number 2." Kochou said crisply. "Minato-sama why and how is she your Sekirei? The Disciplinary Squad is disqualified from participating in the tournament."

Gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk, Kochou sat as Minato took his seat and began explaining how Matsu came to be his Sekirei. Kochou manage to keep the surprise off her face at Matsu being made into an active participant in the tournament.

"Now that you know how Matsu is my Sekirei, let's us focus on you Kochou-san." Minato said with charming smile that made said Sekirei almost swoon. "Matsu has told me much on the Sekirei and their abilities. I'd like for you to become my Sekirei also. Agreeing has numerous privileges." he began the negotiations. "You'll have your own private lab for you to use as you see fit, having a room here in my penthouse suite, and being financially secure to name a few. I will at times allow you access to my servers to gain your insight on the various projects I'm working on. Like with Matsu-san, you won't fight, instead I'll have your input as co-strategist of my 'team'." Minato said knowing he had her. "What do you say Kochou? Will become my Sekirei?"

The gray-haired beauty easily saw why Minato wanted her; with both Matsu and herself under his command, he has control over the only technopathic Sekirei. This keeps her from falling into the hands of business rival of his who would use her to try and ruin him. With both number 2 and herself, he has the two smartest of the 108 Sekirei which is a boon to his company as they could help advance the technologies made to even greater heights. With her own private lab, she could finally have the chance to utilize her genius and with his vast financial banking, her ideas would be brought into reality.

"I agree to become yours Minato-sama." She said standing. Minato also stood and walked around his desk to the gray-haired beauty. Gently grasping her chin and tilting her head up, Minato leaned forward and kissed her, filling her with the most perfect of heat as her grayish wings of light appeared along with her crest. Gently breaking the kiss, Minato smiled at the blissful look that was on Kochou's face as she quickly brought him into a hug. It took a few moments for her to realize what she was doing before she quickly broke away looking both ashamed for her lack of control and fearful that she might punished. "I… I'm sorry Minato-sama! I didn't mean to touch you without permission…" she stuttered almost in tears for her actions and being punished so soon after being winged.

Minato blinked, bewildered at her actions and words before gently placing a finger on her lips, getting her to go silent. "Kochou you have no reason to be sorry. You were just happy that you're now my Sekirei. I'm not going to punish you for that." He reassured her and getting her to calm down. "If you want to hug me then you can hug me whenever you want, the same goes for Matsu and any other Sekirei I convince to join me. Alright?" he asked her getting a nod and small smile from Kochou. "Good. Now we're heading out to get both you and Matsu some clothes since the ones you two are currently wearing are the only ones you have." He said getting Kochou to blush at the thought of her Ashikabi seeing her in such a setting. Matsu merely giggled perversely again, licking her lips and getting her glasses to flash in a menacing light.

Shaking off the weird feeling, Minato had his Sekirei follow him to his garage where Happy was waiting near the 'truck'. Said 'truck' turned out to be an H1 Hummer Alpha: Stark Custom, one of the bigger and more badass vehicles in Minato's collection. Thanking his driver, Minato took the driver's seat while Happy helped his lady friends in. Once buckled up, Minato took off with JARVIS telling him where the closet department store is.

Matsu explained about JARVIS, getting the gray-haired woman to thank the Maker for bringing Minato into her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

At Izumo Inn, Takehito sipped some coffee as he went over the events of the previous. It had been a surprise to see the famous Minato Stark, a young man who, figuratively speaking, had the entire world in his hands. His company produced more than 96% of the world's technology, making such startling advancements that many of the products he made were once the fanciful ideas of science-fiction. At age thirteen, he started Circuits Maximus, a veritable titan in technology R&D, functioning as a think tank for Minato and his scientists. He gathered many of the best and brightest minds in the world under him, and quickly Circuits Maximus had branches all over the US and soon later the world.

Minato became the pioneer, the revolutionizer and leading expert on advanced technologies. Pretty much he is the foremost avant-garde in the field of science.

If Takehito had known that Minato Stark would be at MBI Tower for the S-Tournament press conference, he would have sought the young man out to shake his hand and talk to him. He never imagined Minato becoming an Ashikabi and due to Matsu kissing him. Now the Invincible Ironman, a man who literally put the world on notice when he singlehandedly took down several corrupt officials in the world's governments and exposed some dark secrets that said governments wanted to keep in the darkness, was in involved in the S-Tournament would be as Minaka said 'interesting'.

Takehito was taken out of his thoughts when one of his Sekirei borders, Sekirei Number 10 Uzume the Veil Sekirei entered the commons room and plopped down on the couch. She is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. Her outfit consisted of a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back, and Capri jeans adorned her shapely legs.

"Sup Hito," Uzume said with a yawn as she stretched on the couch. Takehito shook his head Uzume's informal use of his name. Number 10 was somewhat lackadaisical; while she is rather upbeat, sunny and energetic most of the time, she would rather spend the day away relaxing or sleeping when bored. Turning back to see the news, which was still about the S-Tournament, Takehito allowed his mind to wander about Minato Stark being in the game.

Just what would Minato do with if he won the tournament?

That was the question he wanted to know the most because whoever won had the fate of the Sekirei in his/her hands.

He snapped out his thoughts when the other boarders came to the commons room. Number 6 Homura the Flame Sekirei; a handsome bishounen with silver-gray hair, dark eyes wearing his usual outfit of white dress shirt that was un-tucked and black dress slacks. After him was Number 7 Akitsu the Lucky Ice Sekirei; a fairly tall, shapely and buxom woman with straw colored hair reaching the nape of her neck and wearing an icy-blue kimono that was gaped open to show the cleavage of her large and bountiful chest, with black trim and obi belt.

Then came Sekirei Number 8 Yume the Fate Sekirei; a fair-skinned young woman of average height with a very developed and curvaceous body, brown eyes and brown hair with the back tied by a white ribbon where the length of the hair reaches her hips, short strands surrounds her head in a hime-style and single antenna-like strands of hair that hangs just above her head. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. She wore a tight white, black/gold trimmed jersey-like shirt with the stylized saying 'Wagtail 08' on the front and the Sekirei crest on the back, and a black mini-skirt that showed off her toned legs.

Finally there was his lazy scum of a border Seo and his two Sekirei Numbers 11 & 12, Hikari and Hibiki the Twin Lighting Sekirei. Both were twins, with little to no differences between them physically until one looks at their chests; Hikari was larger in the chest area than Hibiki. Both wore S&M outfits; Hikari being a dark indigo while Hibiki's was a dark pinkish color.

"Sup Takehito," Seo said lazily as he and the others took a seat around the room. "So what's happening on the good ole tube?"

"What do you think? The S-Tournament." Takehito grunted. "It'll be like this for rest of the tournament's duration." He added as he went through the channels to see nothing but S-Tournament this and S-Tournament that. He turned to another news channel that quickly caught his attention.

_"So Ichinomi-san you are in charge of the betting pool of the tournament?"_ a nondescript anchor man asked the 'Ichinomi-san'. Ichinomi is a young man of average height, grayish-black hair, fairly good looks and dressed in navy blue suit and tie combo.

"Natsuo Ichinomi." Takehito muttered shaking his head as he recognized the man.

"Takehito who is this Natsuo Ichinomi?" Akitsu asked her tuner.

"He's in charge of the S-Tournament betting pool." He answered.

"Betting pool?!" the others asked.

Takehito just gestured to the TV, turning the volume up a bit as Natsuo started his explanation.

_"Yes Hozuki-san, I am."_ Natsuo said with a charming smile. _"Hiroto-sama wanted to make the S-Tournament a bit more interesting so he made the S-Tournament betting pool. I'm sure you know about the phases of the tournament, correct?"_

_"Uh, yes. There are five phases with this one being Phase 1; giving the Sekirei time to seek out masters."_

_"Indeed Hozuki-san. MBI is currently tracking all Sekirei and when they gain their master, said Ashikabi is added to the tournament registry. This is so we have all Ashikabi on file when the tournament begins in a month's time."_ Natsuo explained. _"With this Ashikabi database, we can set up a betting pool; pretty much the people of the world can bet on which Ashikabi they believe will win the tournament."_

_"Similar to betting on horse races."_

_"Yes Hozuki-san, it is. By going to the MBI website; MBI dot org hash slash S-Tournament, then clicking the Ashikabi hyperlink that takes you to the Ashikabi profile page. This page lists all registered Ashikabi in alphabetical order, giving the bettors basic information such as: name, height, weight, current occupation(s) and the Sekirei he/she has along with information on the Sekirei, mainly their powers and abilities."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yes Hozuki-san, this will be highly interactive. As with horse races, the people of the world will bet on the Ashikabi they believe most will win. They can bet on multiple Ashikabi, a maximum of three per bettor, for higher chances of winnings, or a single Ashikabi. If one of the bettor's chosen Ashikabi is doing poorly, then he/she can sever their 'connection' to said Ashikabi and choose another that is doing well, if he/she doesn't already have three bettors on them."_

_"So how will the betting work? Since from the rules the battles will be random most of the time."_

_"We have a special app for bettors, the Ashikabi App." _Natsuo said. _"As the name implies, this allows people who choose the Ashikabi(s) they want to 'support' to receive updates on said Ashikabi(s) progress. For example, a bettor is asleep due to the time zone differences, but a battle involving his/her Ashikabi(s) happens. The next day, when he/she checks their computer, digital phone or whatever digital media device they have, they will see the most current update: the recorded battle of their Ashikabi's Sekirei and see how many points their chosen Ashikabi currently has."_ Natsuo explained to Hozuki

_"As for the bettings, a bettor can bet as much as they want to risk. For example, they'll go to the website, go to the bettings section, type the name of their chosen Ashikabi and when brought up, they will type in the amount they want to bet in the section labeled "Bettings"."_ Natsuo went on. _"Whenever their Ashikabi battles another, an alert is sent out to the bettors of those Ashikabi, telling them a battle is happening and how much each Ashikabi has riding on them. Whichever Ashikabi wins, the bettings are added up, then equally split in half and sent to both the winning Ashikabi and bettor's bank accounts."_ Natsuo explained.

_"So the winning Ashikabi will get half of the winnings?"_

_"Yes. As I said earlier, this is highly interactive. The Ashikabi of the tournament can visit the website, go to their profile pages to see who is betting on them, how many and how much money they've won so far."_ Natsuo went on. _"An example would be that Ashikabi Jane Doe has three bettors betting on him, their usernames being Rockstar1504, Azazel10000 and Darknesslover5000. The current amount of money Jane has won is up to 50 million yen."_ He elaborated. _"With multiple bettors on a specific Ashikabi(s), then the winnings are tallied up and then equally divided between the winning Ashikabi and his/her bettors."_ Natsuo added. _"As such it is designed to give everyone that wishes to partake of this opportunity for some safe and wholesome betting to do so in the comforts of their own home."_

_"Well there folks you heard it from the man himself, if you want to make some extra cash, then make bets on the Ashikabi(s) competing in the S-Tournament."_ Hozuki said turning to the camera to say this piece. Turning back to Natsuo, he asked; _"Ichinomi-san before you go, just one more question. In the coming months, if you were able to make a bet, which Ashikabi would choose to 'support'?"_

_"Oh I am able to make a bet."_ Natsuo revealed. _"All members of the MBI staff can partake of this if they wish, I know I am. As for who I'll show my support to, that is easy, the man who kicked off the tournament; Stark Minato."_ He said before getting up and leaving, even with Hozuki asking him to clarify his reasons for betting on Stark.

Takehito turned the TV off, shaking his head at Minaka's over-the-top antics. The others were digesting what they just learned. People across the world would get the chance to bet money on their future Ashikabi throughout the tournament.

"Man, Minaka's really going all out for this." Seo said still digesting the thought that people might bet on him when Phase 2 begins. If he and his girls made a strong enough showing, then they could get more bettors on them, which in turn means extra cash since the winnings will be equally distributed between the winning Ashikabi and his/her bettors. He and the girls wouldn't have to worry about money for good while until they win one of the prizes.

"This is his show, so why wouldn't he." Takehito said bitterly still upset about this whole thing.

"Hey Hito who's this Stark Minato?" Uzume asked curiously, her fellow Sekirei listening.

Takehito sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "Stark Minato… he is arguably the _most powerful _man in the world today." He said getting the Sekirei to gape at that. "He is owns a company that is a megacorporation in all but name, producing the latest cutting-edge technologies to date. A company he started when he was only 13 years old." He added getting the Sekireis' jaws to hit the floor. "His original company's name was Circuits Maximus, started when he was 13, and in a few short years became a _Titan_ in technological advances."

"Stark's company produces more than 96% of the world's technologies, pretty much being responsible for ushering in the 'Digital Age' as the 21st Century is now being called." Seo interrupted. "Everything is basically run be Stark tech, super-advance technologies, most being the former pipe dreams of science-fiction. Hell even most of the MBI relies on Stark tech since due to the hyper-advanced nature of the Sekirei tech, we've only scratched the surface."

"The advances we made thus are, are merely 'scraps'." Takehito took over. "Anyway, Stark is also one of the world's richest men, reaching multibillionaire status at seventeen. In fact, it is revealed that if he keeps the current path he's on and keeps the current "meteorite gains" he'll be a trillionnaire at age 49 and later a quadrillionaire by the time he's 69." He told them getting Uzume and Akitsu to daydream about having an ultra-rich Ashikabi like Minato.

They wouldn't have to worry about money ever again; they could live comfortably for the rest of their lives, have whatever they wanted when they wanted. Beautiful jewels, expensive clothes and shoes, living in mansions, castles and even palaces, exotic cars…

"I WANT HIM TO BE MY ASHIKABI!" Uzume and Akitsu shouted together startling the others. The two looked at each other, realizing they said the same thing in regards to having Minato as an Ashikabi. "YOU want him as an Ashikabi?" they asked, speaking in tandem again while pointing to the other. "Not if I get to him first!" they spoke in tandem a third time while glaring at the other. They were glaring so hard, the others could see lightning bolts sparking.

"You do know that he can have multiple Sekirei right?" Seo asked the two only for them to turn their glares at him. Seo squeaked and hid behind his Sekirei Hikari and Hibiki, who glared back at the two.

"Alright enough!" Takehito said summoning his hannyo mask. Everyone shrunk in terror of the mask, the instinctive fear grasping their minds. Putting the beast back from which it came, the others calmed down, though still a bit terrified. "Now Uzume, Akitsu please think about this carefully. Just because Stark has vast amounts of money isn't enough reason to go and become his sekirei. You have no idea what kind of person he is." He said getting the two to pout cutely but they did consider his words.

Yume titled her head, thinking over what she learned so far and what Takehito just said. "Takehito is there a way for us to get in touch with this Minato?" she asked her tuner. The others turned to her with questioning looks. "What? I'll admit that I took am interested about Minato being my Ashikabi and not just due to his vast fortune, but it's as Takehito said, we don't know his character-type. That's why I asked if there is a way we can get in touch him, so we can see what kind of person he is." She explained. Her audience gave her nods of understanding, seeing the truth of her words.

Takehito sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Yume I have no way of getting in touch with a man as powerful and busy as Stark. I suggest that you, Akitsu and Uzume go to Stark Tower downtown to possibly see him." He said. The three Sekirei (Yume, Akitsu, and Uzume) nodded, resolving to the next day and hopefully get winged.

"By the way, what did Ichinomi mean when he said that Minato kicked off the tournament?" Akitsu asked curiously.

"That is due to him becoming the first Ashikabi of the tournament right off the bat." Takehito sighed. "The Sekirei he winged was none other than Sekirei Number 2: Matsu the Genius Brain Sekirei."

The potential Stark Sekirei just froze at that bomb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Speaking of Stark Sekirei, Matsu and Kochou were having a relatively peaceful and enjoyable time of clothes shopping. Even though they presented calm and analytical façades, they were still women, and like all women they enjoy shopping. As such, they dragged their Ashikabi from store to store, trying on various outfits and getting Minato's input. While they were a bit vain in their beauty and bought several outfits that would bring out their maximum sex appeal, most of their purchases were more for functionality and comfort.

Since they would have their own labs, they needed clothes that would handle the wear and tear they would be put through.

Minato just grinned and bared it, knowing he would have to do this again with his other Sekirei if he was successful in his recruitment. On his left and right sides were the bags of Matsu and Kochou's current purchases. In total there were thirty-six bags, eighteen a piece between his two Sekirei. He was just thankful he's so rich since he can just pay the mall's security to load the bags up in the hummer. Allowing his Sekirei to get two more bags before deeming they had enough, he had mall security load the bags up in the hummer before he and his Sekirei were off to Stark Tower.

_(Sir, there is something important you and your Sekirei need to see when you get back to the tower. It concerns the S-Tournament.) _JARVIS said over the speakers of the hummer. Minato narrowed his eyes, wondering what was happening now. Along the way back to Stark Tower, the trio stopped at an Olive Garden for lunch, Minato reserving a private booth for them so they could eat in peace. Even with the staff bending over backwards for him and his Sekirei, the three were able to enjoy their lunch Matsu and Kochou especially.

The food they usually ate was focused more on healthful benefits and had little to no taste. So being able to eat something other than that was a godsend to them so they tried nearly the entire menu from appetizers, meals and desserts. Minato was initially surprised at the amount they were eating, but seeing as they're aliens with superpowers, they would have higher metabolism and thus need more food than a regular human.

_Man food cost is going to be a bitch! _Minato thought with sweatdrop. _Better keep the number of Sekirei to a manageable number and create a budget for them. _He resolved as he asked the staff for several take out bags to be made. The staff complied and made about dozen large take out bags for Minato and his Sekirei. Paying them extra to load them in the truck, Minato led his full and content Sekirei to the Hummer and drove off to Stark Tower.

"One billion yen…" the Olive Garden manager said weakly as she gawked at the check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After getting Matsu and Kochou's purchases put away (also showing which room would be the latter's) Minato and his Sekirei were gathered in his office where JARVIS showed them the news footage about the S-Tournament Betting Pool. Minato pinched the bridge of his nose as he went over he just learned. The Ashikabi of the S-Tournament would have bettors, three per Ashikabi, bet on them throughout the tournament's duration. When those Ashikabi battle and one wins, the bettings placed on those Ashikabi will tallied and evenly split between the winning Ashikabi and his/her bettors.

"Great. Talk about left field developments." He groaned. Matsu and Kochou were also digesting this latest development, the two knowing they'll have to pool their intellect to give Minato the advantage. Matsu didn't know anything about a betting pool and knew that Minaka most likely kept that information to himself until now. Minato would need all the battle capable Sekirei he could get.

"What will we do now?" Kochou asked. "The betting pool will put more pressure on the Ashikabi and their Sekirei to bring forth a greater level of competition to gain 'support' from the people to bet on them. The better their performance, the more money their bettor(s) will put on them and the more money they'll win."

Matsu leafed the through the binder once again, trying to determine which Sekirei would be better suited to serve Minato. "Before you came, I was telling Mina-tan the rules of the tournament and how the tournament itself will go. Minato knows he'll need more battle capable Sekirei if he wants to win. This binder contains information on all 108." She said showing her intellectual rival the binder. "I've already told him about the power levels the single numbers have compared to the others."

Kochou felt her brow twitch in irritation. Was Matsu trying to imply that she, Kochou, was inferior to her just because she [Kochou] is a double digit Sekirei? But before she could dwell on that thought, her mind pulled up the earlier conversation on how Matsu became Minato's Sekirei.

"Wait a minute." Kochou said frowning as she went over the story. "Number 2, you were a member of the Disciplinary Squad, and enforcer for the S-Tournament. So why did Minaka-sama allow you to go?"

Matsu raised a brow curiously as she answered simply. "To see how Mina-tan and I would fare in the S-Tournament. Why are asking if you understand that?"

"That's the thing number 2. You are not a combat-type Sekirei." Kochou told her as if telling a child an important life fact. "You and I are support-types due to our powers. So why would Minaka-sama let you go knowing that _key _piece of information?" she asked getting her Ashikabi to frown.

"You think he's up to something? And that he's using Matsu to do it?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes and if my theory is right then you can become the strongest of the Ashikabi." Kochou said taking the binder and turning to the front pages. "I theorize that the Disciplinary Squad can be active participants in the S-Tournament."

"But that can't be…" Matsu said going over all the information she remembered.

"Think about it number 2, Minaka-sama has repeatedly said that '_any_ of the _one hundred and eight_ sekirei may win the tournament.'" Kochou said with a devious grin, feeling some pride at outsmarting her technopathic rival. "This means that Minaka was waiting for an ashikabi to figure out that the Disciplinary Squad is technical not forbidden to participate in the tournament. Something that Minato-sama did when he winged you…"

"Which means that the others can be recruited if offered something that truly appeals to them." Matsu breathed realizing that Kochou was right.

"Exactly!" Kochou said triumphantly. "We just have to figure out which ones Minato-sama should recruit." She said taking out their files and spreading them out on the desk. Minato looked over the files with a raised eyebrow.

"Numbers 3 and 4; Kazehana and Karasuba are the ones Minato can recruit." Matsu said seriously. "Kazehana wants Minaka to be her Ashikabi, but he's already taken and doesn't see her as anything other as his property. Karasuba… well she's complicated but I can convince her to join you." She said getting nods. "Mina-tan, I'll need some funds so I may appeal to Kazehana and Karasuba. The former likes sake and wine, while the latter likes swords since she's a swordswoman."

Minato tapped his chin thinking over Matsu's request. He partook of wine and sake every now and then, mainly on special occasions and he does a winery. He also inherited his father's various collections, one of which deals with Japan and its culture. This included a large samurai collection with armor, swords (restored and replicas), the restored legendary three spears, and other weapons. Minato figured he part with that collection and even bring it here and store it in one of the free floors he had.

"Okay then. I own a winery so that will surely appeal to Kazehana. For Karasuba, I have a large Japanese collection, including a collection devoted entirely to the samurai so the that collection will appeal to Karasuba." He said getting a smile from Matsu. "JARVIS please place the call have the Samurai Collection brought here posthaste and with the upmost care."

_(Of course sir.)_ JARVIS told his creator. _(Also sir,_ _Miyajima has called. She wishes for a meeting with you in the few days if possible.)_ JARVIS said getting Minato to shiver.

"Who is this Miyajima?" the Stark Sekirei asked as one.

Minato shivered again before answering. "Miyajima is my top investor. It was a few months after I started Circuits Maximus when she approached me. She offered a sizable fortune for only five percent interest in my company. Even with the backing of my father I needed investors so I agreed. She invested over 250 billion dollars in my company." He explained.

"Okay but why are shivering whenever you say her name?" Matsu asked curiously.

"That's because I think she might be an immortal witch." He revealed getting 'WTF' looks from his Sekirei. "Miyajima is woman who is in her early nineties, but has the appearance of a woman in her late twenties to her early thirties." He told them getting their expressions to say 'Really? Are you serious?' "You'll understand when you meet her soon. JARVIS tell her I'll meet in this Friday at noon."

_(Of course sir.)_

Getting over the shivers, Minato asked a question he should have asked earlier. "By the way, what is the so-called grand prize?"

"You don't know Minato-sama?" Kochou asked. "That information was released a year ago."

"I'm a billionaire CEO of a megacorporation in all but name, most of my time is spent in either my lab doing experiments or office going over paperwork." He told her with a deadpan tone while thinking; _And also being the part-time superhero Ironman._

"There are a total of eight prizes that will be awarded to the top eight finishers in the tournament." Matsu told her Ashikabi. "There will be eight winners; one grand prize winner with sever runner ups. For the runner ups, they get cash prizes. 8th place, the seventh runner up gets one billion yen (about $10,000,000.) and 1% ownership of MBI. Seventh place receives two billion yen and 2% of MBI, sixth gets three billion and 3% all the up to second place which receives seven billion and 7% of MBI." She explained to him. Minato shook his head. Those prizes were ridiculous amounts of cash, any of them would leave one rich for life and ready to retire.

"What is the grand prize?"

"The grand prize for the tournament champion is 51% ownership of MBI and control of everything it owns, including the space ship, all the technology, and all of the Sekirei."

"All of the sekirei?"

"That's right Mina-tan," she told him. "We sekirei are considered property, just like the ship we arrived in. We belong to MBI, so whoever wins the S-Tournament will decide the fate of all the sekirei. That is the prize we will all fight for; the destiny of the sekirei race."

Minato grimaced when he heard that. Now he knew for sure he _had _to win or… well he didn't want to imagine it.

* * *

**And cut! Chapter 3 is done. As I said earlier, _Lord of the Land of Fire_'s story S-Tournament is part of my inspiration for this story and so after PMing _Lord of the Land of Fire_, this great author gave me permission to use bits and pieces of S-Tournament in my story. The rules and prizes are the same as in S-Tournament, but I've added a new element to make this truly different from S-Tournament: the S Tournament Betting Pool.**

**That's right, you read correctly. A betting pool for the people of the world to place their money on the Ashikabi they believe will win it all.**

**You also saw the thoughts of Uzume and Akitsu. Who wouldn't want an ultra-rich 'master' like Minato. As the whole trillionnaire and quadrillionaire part, that information comes from a study done on gathering wealth. If you Google trillionnaire, then you'll find out that Bill Gates will become a trillionnaire by the time he's age 49. This also goes further stating that if he stays on the same path and keeps making smart decisions, he'll be a quadrillionaire (yes this an actual word and money amount) by age 69. I used this for Minato (yes he did take over Microsoft from Bill in this universe) to explain his wealth and how he'll gain more in later years.**

**For Miyajima, that was for some comedy because in Sekirei, Miyajima is noted several times to be and old woman with the appearance of a young one. So since this is a Marvel's Ironman crossover with Sekirei, Miyajima's youth will explained as actual immortality. As such the name 'Miyajima' is an alias for a female immortal. In Marvel there are multiple Earths in multiple universes with different designations. The main universe takes place on an Earth designated Earth 616 in the 616 Universe, which is as I said is the main universe and Earth we know about most in the comics. The Marvel Ultimate comics take place on Earth 1610 in the 1610 Universe. The Marvel movies that came out takes place on an Earth designated Earth 199999 in the 199999 Universe. As such 'Miyajima' will be a character from the Earth 616 universe placed in the Earth 199999 universe. If one of you can possibly guess who she is, then you'll get a cyber-cookie.**

**Go to Marvel dot wikia dot com and look up alternate Earths.**

**You know the drill; read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
